


One With Gods

by Kyamyi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyamyi/pseuds/Kyamyi
Summary: Einn með Æsir - Book 2Isabellianna is back but now she's living on Asgard. Dwelling with gods, she's finally free. Far away from the humans that could literally be the death of her.I don't own Marvel!! Cause f*k Thanos
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Long ago...**

_A young prince sat alone at a social gathering. A feast for an_ _occasion_ _he forgot the name of; not that he cared, anyway. Other men his age were gathered in a dark corner, loudly sharing stories of all the wars they've_ _fought_ _in and the maidens they've taken. The young man's own brother was apart of the rowdy group. He shakes his head at the foolish displays of masculinity, each one trying to out do the next. He knew a fight would break out soon and quickly end with idiotic laughter when someone gets tackled onto a table. He stayed clear of all of that madness, choosing to finish up a poem he started. Others called him a trickster, but to him, they were just too slow to catch on. People_ _believed his self importance was unwarranted_ _, but it was true, he was better than them in_ _every way_ _. No one would ever come over and ask him to join the festivities, either they didn't want his company or already knew what his answer would be. That didn't mean he didn't want to joke, to laugh, to dance; but he sure wouldn't be caught fraternizing with those imbeciles. He was interested in a few women but he knew his feelings were unrequited, he didn't exactly meet the social standard for beauty among the_ _populous_ _. He was an_ _anomaly_ _, while most had golden hair, his was the color of a ravens feathers, while most had muscles he decided to exercise the idea of brains, not brawn. He saw the young women eye the warriors closely and he told himself any woman interested in men like that didn't deserve him anyway. Ladies have approached him of course, leading him to learn quickly that his title and class could win him a bride; but he hastily halted any advances made by a woman who would only take interest in him because he was a prince. No low class lady ever challenged him, and he found no joy learning this. His brother; however, was ecstatic at the news._

_He grew up loveless, the other_ _males-_ _including his_ _brother-_ _teased him, saying the only woman he socialized with was his mother. It was mostly true; he respected his mother more than anyone, and he enjoyed her company. He didn't see anything wrong with it, but the other men used it as fuel. He let it get to an annoyingly high peak and decided to give in. He let them witness him taking a young woman back to his chambers. He didn't do anything with her, discovering she was a virgin. He told her that her first time should be with someone she trusted, somewhat lecturing her on the matter. Later that night he chivalrously offered to walk her home but she declined. The next morning she went to the king and told him that the young prince took her virtue without her permission in the night. The men that saw him leave the_ _tavern_ _with her were forced to testify against him. The man plead not guilty but he was not believed, even his mother turned her face away from him in disgrace. This earned him the title of mischievous and he was punished accordingly._ _He didn't care what the populous thought of him, he just wanted at least one person to believe in him. And no one did until later, after his punishment was served. He was able to convince his loving mother of the truth, and that's all he needed. But now no one else trusted him. He was a trickster, a_ _liar_ _and he wasn't fit to be king._ _So he started acting how people expected him to, he became the evil terrorist people thought he already was._


	2. Sarcastic Remarks

**ANNA**

I strolled through the garden, soaking up the suns rays. I was on my way to the throne room. Today was his day of judgement, his sentencing. He asked me to be there, I didn't have the guts to tell him that I had to be there anyway, that today was my day to be inducted into the society. We had been here for almost two weeks. I was given multiple tours on multiple occasions so I pretty much had the land memorized. Everything was grand. Exquisite. And the people were great too, the ones I've been acquainted with at least.

Loki has been locked away in a room, which I learned quickly wasn't his punishment. I haven't seen him in person since we got here; but last night he projected himself to me to ask me to attend his hearing. I don't know why Odin decided to have both of these totally different ceremonies on the same day. Maybe to remind his people that he is just, but also kind? I wouldn't know, Odin was a tough cookie to crack, I was just glad I was on his good side. Frigga says he adores me.

Frigga has been my best friend through this whole transition. She has taken me under her wing like her own daughter - which I learned she has three - All younger than Thor and Loki and all with gold hair and blue eyes. Agatha, Ygritte, and Illain. They like to braid my curly green locks. While they braid my hair they gossip and I just sit quiet and listen. They braided my hair this morning and talked about Loki. I smiled remembering how Ygritte said she would poke her fathers other eye out if he harmed Loki. Agatha assured her sisters that Odin would just throw him in the dungeon like he always did. The sisters loved their adopted brother, he never wronged them in anyway. They told me when they were younger Thor would refuse to play with them, it was Loki who was glad to attend tea parties and play hide and seek with them. Of course he would also play tricks on him but they had enough skills to do it back.

I made my way to the grand establishment that all the highborn resided in. I didn't want to be late for the big event. The guards at the front door spotted me from some yards away and had the large double doors open by the time I got there. I nodded and smiled at them in thanks. My shoes clicked on the stone floors as I made my way to the throne room. The doors were open and Odin rested in his seat, his wife by his side, whispering to him. I walked up to them and curtsied as the three princesses taught me.

"Isabellianna!" Odin acknowledged happily, but a frown soon donned his face. "My dear, I'm afraid you're early for your ceremony."

I gave a small smile. "I'm aware, I came to witness Loki's judgement." I spoke softly, and as I did Frigga came down the steps and stood in front of me. She opened her arms for a hug and I gladly gave her one. I could tell she was sad, but she wanted to be happy for me. When we pulled away from each other there was a pained smile on her face. I rubbed her arm to try and console her.

Odin nodded. "Then I need not keep you wait." He spoke. "Send in the prisoner!" The Allfather ordered and soon after Loki was brought in, restrained in shackles, flanked by at least fifteen soldiers. Frigga's aura immediately went blue.

"Loki." She whispered to him, her voice forlorn.

He grinned and took me in but spoke to Frigga. "Hello Mother. Have I made you proud?" His eyes finally met hers only for her to bow her head in shame.

"Please, don't make this worse." She shook her head, pleading with her child.

Loki pursed his lips. "Define worse?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Loki, you should listen to your mother, she is very wise, sarcastic remarks will get you nowhere." I crossed my arms over my chest, I was disappointed in him, I thought he would actually be grown up about this. From what I hear his life was really on the line here, Odin could sentence him to death.

"What other kind of remarks are there?" He asked me, a smirk on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Enough!" Odin interjects, bringing all the attention to him. My eyes widen, he looked pretty pissed. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." He made his order and Frigga turned to leave, I bowed my head and and turned to do the same. "Isabellianna!" He called to me and I turned to face him, my heart beat fast. Did I do something wrong? "You may stay and take witness." 

I was speechless. I was frozen and my mouth hung agape for a moment before I bowed my head and thanked him. Maybe he just knew I would listen from outside anyway. The doors to the room closed and I went over to the side, watching.

Loki stepped closer to his father and laughed. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about." He grinned. 

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death." Odin spat.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God." He spoke and I sneered. Why did he have to lie? Why couldn't he say he was being controlled? Maybe this was the truth and he dragged me here just to see my friends suffer. But it wouldn't make sense. "Just like you." He added and my head snapped to Odin to see what his reaction would be.

"We are not Gods." He argued. "We are born, we live, we die just as humans do."

Loki scoffed. "Give or take five thousand years." He rolled his eyes and I growled. 

"All this because Loki desires... a throne." The bearded man taunted his son.

"It is my birthright!" He whined like a five year old being denied a toy they saw in the window of a store. I cringed at the display.

"Your birthright.." Odin spoke in disbelief, "was to die! As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me." He lamented.

"If I'm for the axe then for mercy's sake, just swing it." Loki ignored him, choosing instead to respond with a sarcastic remark. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just.. I don't love them." He admitted wryly.

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you'll never see her again. You'll spend the rest of your days in the dungeons." He ordered and I was a little relieved, though he wouldn't show it on the outside Loki's aura told me he was too. The guards started to pull the dark haired man away.

He was serious then, as serious as he could be I guess. "And what of Thor?" He asked. "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"

I raised my eyebrows. I had to admit Loki was pretty brave in his own right, confronting Odin and talking about his brother like that. But would it kill him to keep his mouth shut once and awhile?

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then yes, he will be king."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "His reign will bring ruin." He warned his father.

Odin dismissed him and the statement with flick of his wrist. "I have no more words for you, Loki. Guards! Get him out of my sight." He called and the sound of the large doors opening made me jump. 

The guards pulled on Loki's chains. They escorted him out of he room and away.


	3. Pleasant Company

**ANNA**

"Isabellianna, daughter of Roarke." Odin spoke my name in front of the room of people. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment, I kept my head bowed as I knelt in front of him. "You are a brave warrior, a smart ally, and a kind friend to my family and my kingdom. I ask you to forgive my father's mistakes, to hold nothing against the people of Asgard, our shame of letting your magnificent species die out is burden enough. In return you will be recognized as a diplomat, I grant you safe passage in Asgard and a shelter under my own roof. Whatever you desire I shall not deny so long as it is just and in my power. Rise, Lady Isabellianna!" As he addressed me for the last time and I stood, the room full of people cheered. 

Frigga and her daughters came over to congratulate me and I embraced each of them in a hug. There was still sadness lingering from earlier in the day but they masked it well. 

"Will you sit with us at the feast?" Illain, the youngest sister asked hopefully. Time on Asgard was different, so she might have been seventy Earth years old, but looks to be about thirteen.

"Now, my sweet, you know she will have to be seated at your father's right hand." Frigga told her daughter.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Feast?" I asked.

Ygritte rolled her eyes. "There's always a feast." I smiled at her, she reminded me of Natasha, fiery yet reserved when need be.

I looked to Illain. "Well your father did say he would grant me whatever I desire, and I would love to sit next to you during the feast." I smiled and she grinned back. 

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ__________ 

It was just how it sounded, a feast. Different kinds of food, and a lot of it. I sat next to Odin for a few moments after he made his opening remarks and a toast then I asked him if I could change the seating arrangements. So now I sat next to Illain as she chatted to me about her horse.

I ate the food that was prepared for me and drank the wine that was poured for me. I haven't been treated like this since my parents were alive almost two centuries ago, it was a lot to take in. Not that I was complaining, everything was delicious and I was happy. Just a little overwhelmed.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Illain." Agatha, the oldest, most responsible, reprimanded her sister. Her blue eyes then fell on me. "You're going to fit in so nicely here, Isabellianna. Like a jigsaw piece. Now, with you here our picture can finally be completed." She smiled.

My heart leapt in my chest. "You don't know how much that means to me." To be accepted, and welcomed like family. I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was my family, but they never treated me like it. Just another Agent whose life was expendable. I loved my S.H.I.E.L.D. family and except for a few I'm sure that love was unrequited. Here I feel loved, I see their auras are full of love and acceptance. 

I look to Frigga who was sitting on Odin's left side at the long table and find she's already looking at me. We smile at each other and I know I am where I am meant to be. Part of me will always be with the people of Earth. Nat, Clint, Maria, Fury.... Steve. Those are only a handful of people, here I am surrounded by people who care for me.

Illain suddenly stood next to me and my head snapped in her direction. "Isabellianna you must dance with me! This is my favorite song!" She pulled me up out of my seat.

"But I don't know how." I argued with an uneasy laugh.

She grinned up at me, pulling me along to the middle of the room where other people had already gathered to dance. "I'll lead!" She insisted, and I couldn't bring myself to deny her this one dance. We began and I watched her feet but I was still a stumbling mess. She lifted my head to look into her eyes. "Just follow my lead, and your feet will follow."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I caught the rhythm and soon I was dancing like a pro. I giggled at the girl holding my hands and she smiled back, singing along to the song. We glided over the dance floor with not a care in the world. Our long dresses floating along with us. I was happy.

The song was over too soon for my taste but when the music stopped and changed we stopped dancing and hugged each other. The grin on my face seemed permanent. "I haven't had this much fun since... ever." I confessed to her. "You're a great leader."

She led us back to our seats. "I'm glad to be of service." She said cheerily.

I silently thought if I could ever get bored of this life, or worse- would this life get bored of me? I shook my head, I wouldn't let negative thoughts ruin my good time.

Although, soon I do get tired of the feast. The loud chatter, the people getting wine drunk. I turn to Ygritte who is being pretty quiet. "How long do these feasts usually last?" I ask her quietly, not wanting to offend anyone.

She stroked her chin in thought. "Hmm, maybe a day or two. You can leave when you want, I have to go when my sisters want to." She said and my eyes widened. She chuckled. "That's nothing, at the end of a lost battle it's three days, at the end of a victorious one its a week. Weddings get a fortnight." She explained.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I wont be getting married here then."

The blonde tom-boy smirked. "Well if it was your wedding you wouldn't attend the feast for long. You and your husband would retire to your chambers to make a little lord." 

I couldn't control my flushed cheeks. "Oh," Was all I could get out, and she giggled.

"I wouldn't speak ill of weddings, either, you might break a few people's hearts, some who are at this feast now." she spoke as if she were uninterested.

My eyebrows raised. "Who?" I asked looking around. Someone here liked me? A _God_ liked me? "I've only been here a couple weeks." I said confused.

She fixed the gold necklace at her collar. "It only takes a day to find interest in someone." She spoke softly. "Red hair, dark blue cloak. Near the door." She pointed out for me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he was talking to a friend, but every now and again he glanced at me. "Gunter, Son of Pod, a rich man who lets his money do the talking. He is used to getting what he wants for the right price."

He was handsome, but if he was how she described then I wouldn't let his looks sway me. I began to eaves drop on he and his friend's conversation. They were talking about... me! I listened harder.

"I bet ten thousand crowns you wont go over and get her to dance with you." His friend taunted.

He narrowed his eyes. "Make it twenty thousand, my friend, and we have a deal."

"Twenty thousand it is." He held out his hand for Gunter to shake. 

I stopped watching and listening then. but soon after Gunter was at my side, smiling like a fool. "Lady Isabellianna. It is a pleasure to have you here in Asgard allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Gunter, Son of Pod, richest man in Asgard." I cut him off and faked my impressed tone.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." His tone showed his pride. "My reputation precedes me."

I nodded. "And I also overheard your bet with your friend. And since you are the richest man in Asgard, I don't think twenty thousand crowns will put you in debt when you lose that bet."

He didn't miss a beat. "You're not in a dancing mood, then. How about a walk by the shore, we can watch the stars dance in the night sky." He spoke poetically, with a smirk on his face.

I mirrored his smirk. "You can watch me as I walk out of the hall and retire to my room." I stood and he took a step back.

"I suppose permission for my eyes to grace you will satisfy me... for now." He spoke playfully.

"Then I suppose you would have to seek me out to know satisfaction again." I started to walk past him but stopped when we were shoulder to shoulder. "Make sure its not under the terms of a bet next time." I whispered to him and then took my leave.


	4. Thanks Giving

**ANNA**

"Isabellianna, wake up!"

I shot up in my bed and looked around. "Who? What?" I asked and the person who startled me out of sleep giggled at me.

Illain was at my bedside, grinning. I raised my eyebrows but fell back into the bed, throwing the blankets over my face. "Let me sleep, Illain." I whined.

She pulled at the covers. "But you went to sleep before all of us and you missed the gift ceremony! I have to open your presents!" She whined right back at me.

"Just give me a few more minutes... hours." I pleaded, burying myself deeper under the blanket.

Illain stopped pulling. "But it's already midday, and they said I have to wait until you're awake to see everything people got you." I could just imagine the pout on her face.

I sighed. "Fine." This girl knew how to push all the right buttons. I threw the blankets off of me and got out of the comfy bed.

"Yay!" She squealed in glee.

"So where are my presents?" I looked around my room, expecting to see a few wrapped gift boxes.

"They're in the lounge room in your hall." She stated and started pulling me out of my bedroom.

"My hall?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, your hall, I share one with my sisters and Mother shares one with Father though they each have one separate. Thor has his own. And you actually have Loki's old hall." She explained. "Every personal hall has a bedroom, guestroom, lounge room, ball room, and bathroom, some halls have different special rooms. Take the Main Hall, it holds the dining room and throne room. The Hall of Science is just a bunch of little rooms with gadgets lying around, I'm only allowed in there when I'm sick."

I tried to take in all the information. Basically what she was saying is that my 'hall' was my apartment in the castle; but my bedroom was already bigger than any space I ever lived in. "I think I understand." I told her.

"Okay, good lets go." She pulled me along with her. I didn't care that I was wearing only my silk gold nightgown. We strolled down the hallway and were met with a door, she opened it for me and we stepped in. I stopped in my tracks. The whole room was filled from top to bottom with fancy boxes wrapped in fancy paper with fancy ribbons.

"Who... Why me?" I asked my eyebrows were raised I looked down at the girl.

There was a frown on her face. "Hmm, this _is_ less than usual," she said looking over all the stuff, and I scoffed. "But let's start unwrapping!" She said and handed me the box that was closest to her.

I sighed and took the gold wrapping paper off of the box. I opened it and pulled out a red and gold dress. I swooned when I felt the fabric. I couldn't focus on it for long before Illain was handing me another box. In it held another dress of another color. "Who are these from?" I asked when I saw that all the boxes like these were stacked on top of each other and wrapped with the same paper.

She grabbed a note that must have been on top of the stack and glanced at it. "Gunter Podson. He says 'a lady as beautiful as you must have a wardrobe to match.'" She read and then handed me the note.

I looked it over and scoffed. I put the dress boxes to the side along with the note. "Give me something from another person." I told her and she nodded looking over the gifts. She handed me a narrow but long box and a note. I read the note.

_They say you can talk to animals, let's make you a horse whisperer._

_-_ _Fandral_

I raised an eyebrow. "Fandral?" I asked.

She took the note from me and looked at it. "Oh, he's apart of the Warriors Three, along with Hogan, and Volstagg. They are among the strongest, bravest warriors on Asgard." She explained.

I nodded and opened the box and stared at what was inside. "What are these?" I raised an eyebrow.

The girl's eyes widened in glee. "Those are reigns! He gave you a horse! Let's go riding, Isabellianna!" She started pulling me out the door.

I chuckled. "But I have all these gifts to open." I gestured at the endless amount of unopened boxes.

She pouted. "But its going to be dark soon and Father won't let me go night riding."

I looked at her sympathetically. I wanted to go riding with her but the curiosity of the gifts was killing me. "We'll go but let me open three more. A big one, a medium one, and a small one." I offered.

She sighed. "Fine." She said sadly. But then her eyes lit up. "Can I pick them out?" She asked and I nodded. She grinned and went searching around the piles of gifts. I saw her struggle to try to pull one over to me and I chuckled and walked over to her. "This is the biggest one." She said breathlessly.

It was a gold and red chest and I wondered what treasures would be inside. I undid the latches and swung the lid up. I pushed the packing hay out of the way and I was speechless when it revealed shiny metal. I pulled it out of the chest and saw it was armor. A steel breastplate which designs matched those of Odin's and Thor's armor. In the chest was the rest of it, including a red cape. I was amazed. There was a simple card at the bottom which read 'Thor'.

Illain had no time for awe, however. She handed me the next box quickly. "It's from Mother" she stated.

I took the box from her and opened it. A gold brush, two silver combs, and diamond encrusted hairpins. I ran my fingers over them. I've never touched real diamonds in my life. I don't know how I could ever thank Frigga.

Illain handed me the next box. "It's the smallest, but it doesn't say who it's from." She informed me.

I took the box, it was a little bigger than a ring box. It wasn't wrapped. It was a dark green and it was velvet so it was soft to the touch. I opened the box and was confused when I saw it held an old silver skeleton key. "What do you think it goes to?" I asked as I ran my fingers over it.

"I don't know but that's the third gift so let's g- hey... that door wasn't there before." She said, surprised. I started to walk over to the door that appeared on the north wall. She stopped me in my tracks. "No no no. You said after the third gift we would go riding. The door will be there when you get back... Maybe." She giggled and started to pull me out of the room, I set the box with the key down on a lounge chair and looked curiously at the door as I was dragged out. "Don't worry no one is allowed in there without you." She assured me.


	5. Turning Page

**ANNA**

We walked out the room and Illain was about to lead me out the castle but I stopped her, I at least needed to change out of my sleep clothes. She waited outside my room while I put on some black leather pants and a green shirt. My braid, though a little messy was still intact from yesterday so I left it how it was. I put on some knee high boots and stepped out of the room. The blonde rolled her eyes at me when she saw me, I matched her outfit.

I chuckled and started walking down the hall. "Race you to the stables!" I called to her and started running. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" She called to me and started running after me.

We met at the stables, she was out of breath, I chuckled at her, that run was nothing for me. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, I would have to run three miles every morning and I didn't stop the routine when I graduated. I did stop; however, when I got to Asgard. I would have to get back at my exercise, especially if everything is an excuse to have a feast here.

We found the stable door easily as it had a big silver ribbon on it. Also on the door was a gilded plaque that had the name 'Murmur' engraved on it. I pushed the door to the side to open it and revealed the beautiful horse. I was in awe as I went up to the creature. "Can I pet you?" I asked him. He huffed a 'yes' and my arm outstretched to stroke his brown coat and his black mane. "You're a beautiful creature, Murmur." I told him and he leaned into my touch. I chuckled as he almost pushed me over.

"Hurry up, Isabellianna!" Illain called to me. I shook my head and saddled my horse and walked him out to meet her.

"Oh, he is a handsome beast, isn't he?" She complemented my horse and he nudged me with his nose.

I smiled. "He says thank you." I eyed her all white horse. "She's a very pretty beast."

Illain giggled. "You hear that, Vera?" She patted her horses neck and Vera held her head high and huffed proudly. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" She asked me, her blue eyes looking up at me curiously.

I nodded. "Back when I was your age I had a horse named James."

She gave a sly grin. "Well let's hope you aren't too rusty." She quickly jumped on Vera. "Race you to the beach!" She said and she was off.

"Wait up!" I called after her, laughing.

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ_________

We were out for about an hour, we rode our horses along the shore and then stopped for a while to build castles in the sand. Agatha found us and told us our fun had to be cut short, it was time for Illain's lessons. So we rode back to the stables and went our separate ways. I went back to my _hall_ and back to the lounge room. I was a little scared that the key would have magically disappeared by the time I got back but I was able to sigh in relief when I saw the key and the door were still there. I quickly grabbed the key and made my way over to the magic door. The key went in smoothly and turned like butter, the door swung open and the lights in the room turned on. I stepped in and looked around, I was startled by the door closing behind me. I ignored that for now, slipping the key in my pocket and began exploring. 

The room was exquisite, a big wall of books, so tall there was a rolling ladder. There was a fireplace and near it was a brown leather chase with green and gold throw pillows. There were various musical instruments in one corner, ones I could never hope to know how to play. There was a large hardwood desk but what caught my eye was an open book. I went over to it and found it was open to the middle of the book, a message written in beautiful handwriting was there. 

_I truly hope you enjoy your gift._

_~L_

I froze. This was all from Loki? I should have known, Illain did say this was his hall before it was mine. Was this his getaway when everything just got too heavy? When he needed time to himself? And now he's revealing it to me? He could have taken this room with him to the grave. I smiled softly at the message. Something compelled me to pick up the fountain pen and reply to his note.

_**Best gift ever! Thank you!** _

_**-Izbell** _

I smiled when I finished writing my name, nobody ever calls me that but it was my nickname for myself. I was about to put the pen down when more writing appeared. I scoffed. Was this texting for gods?

_Glad you like it.._ _Izbell_ _._

I saw every letter as he wrote it. I imagined him saying my name like that, I chuckled for a moment but then I remembered all the times he said my name before, how it sent a shiver down my spine. His enunciation and accent together was so foreign, no one ever said my name like him in my life. I shook my head to clear it. I put the pen to the paper again.

_**Right, and why aren't you just projecting yourself to tell me this right now?** _

I waited for his reply, he didn't have me wait long.

_Have you forgotten I was thrown into the dungeons, never to see the surface again?_

_**Oh, right :(** _

_What is ':('?_

**_It's a sad face_ ** **_lol_ **

_What is_ _'lol'_

_**It stands for 'Laughing out loud'** _

_I see..._ _lol_

**_You'll get the hang of it :)_ **

_...That is a happy face?_

**_You're a fast learner._ **

_:)_

_**Now stop bothering me so I can go read my new books!** _

_Alright, I will stop pestering you, but may I suggest the book in the top drawer of the desk to be your first read?_

I opened the drawer he was talking about and pulled out the book. It didn't have a title but it was big and the cover was a deep green and the spine was gold. I flipped through it and was amazed to find spells and charms. I decided to write back to Loki to express my happiness.

**_Shh_ ** **_! Learning magic!! :) :)_ **

He was quiet after that and I opened the magic book to the first page. Directions on how to astral project. I almost squealed in glee. I took the book over to the fireplace, sitting on the chase and started studying.

It seemed easy enough... It just wasn't working for me. I didn't want to rage quit but staring at the book and practicing was giving me a headache. I decided to take a break. I closed the book and went to set it back on the desk. I pulled the key out of my pocket and opened the door. From the window in the lounge room I saw the sun setting. I sighed, the door to the secret room closed behind me and I slipped the key back in my pocket.


	6. Little Talks

**ANNA**

I walked out of the lounge completely and decided a hot shower could relieve my stress. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water for the abnormally large shower. I closed and locked the bathroom door before stripping out of my clothes. I opened the shower door and stepped in, the water spraying me from all angles. It wasn't just one shower head like most on Earth. At the top water rained directly on you and there were jets on the shower walls that sprayed your back with a massaging force. On the list of things that make me happy 'Asgard showers' are definitely top ten... Loki's secret room was up there too.

I finally undid my braid, letting my hair get drenched all the way through. I grabbed the shampoo bottle off the stone shelf and squeezed some in my hand. It smelled delicious, like mango and coconut. It was probably all natural, too, nothing synthetic like on Earth. I closed my eyes and began washing my hair, my thoughts drifting to Loki. Would he be able to take a shower? What were Asgardian dungeons like? I made a mental note to go visit him sooner or later to formally thank him. Could I bare to see him, though? Hear him talk, say my name...

"Isabellianna!" I jumped and my eyes shot open. There he was, in front of me, staring wide-eyed, liking what he was seeing. He was sitting in a chair holding a book. I wasn't in the shower anymore, there was no water raining down on me. I backed away and covered my naked body as best as I could.

"What did you do, Loki?!" I yelled at him, he was speechless, just staring at me. "Stop looking at me!"

His eyes met mine for a moment before he looked away. "Forgive me for staring, but I am not the reason you are here." He said huskily. "It seems you are a fast learner." He added.

I shook my head. "It can't be, I tried to project but it wasn't working!" I cried.

He stroked his chin, looking at his feet. "What were you doing before you arrived here?" He asked.

"Taking a shower.. and thinking of you." I said the last part quietly and blushed.

I saw the smirk pull at his lips. "Well there's your answer, you were focusing your thoughts on me so you appeared to me." He explained.

I groaned. "But I didn't want to appear to you." I bit my lip.

He quirked his eyebrow, still respecting my wish and keeping his eyes off of me. "Are you sure? Why were you thinking of me then?"

I scowled at him. "I was just thinking I should come and visit you to thank you in person for the room." I told him through clenched teeth.

"Well here I am, you can thank me now." He grinned and I growled. He put his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to help you get back to your shower. Maybe if you do what you came here for you can stop projecting to me."

I sighed, it did make since, and it would be better to try than nothing. Doing it would put a major dent in my pride, though. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Loki, for the room. I absolutely adore it." I spoke and kept my eyes closed, waiting for the feeling of water to return.

It didn't. I opened my eyes and Loki was staring again. I frowned. His eyes met mine and he didn't cower once he was caught. "I'm glad you like it."

"Stop." I said quietly, uneasy under his stare. I was covering everything important but his eyes still made me uncomfortable.

"How does one stop staring at an artwork that inspires them?" He asked me. My eyes widened and I blushed. I looked down at my bare feet, hoping my wet curly hair would hide my hot face.

"Why am I still here?" I whined desperately.

"The only plausible reason is that you _want_ to be here." Even though my head was bowed I still felt his eyes on me.

I turned around to try and keep myself hidden but stumbled back when I saw it was a clear window for all the other inmates to see. "Oh no! Can they see me?" I asked him hysterically, turning back to face him.

He shook his head. "No, it seems you have only projected yourself to me, a guard has walked by twice and looked in. He would have to be insane not to stop and gaze at your beauty."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess." I trailed my eyes over his room. It was well furnished for a dungeon. I guess it was a downsize from the grand hall he was living in before. My eyes caught a small space beside his bed. I went over and sat on the floor, I was out of his line of sight like this. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, wrapping my arms around my legs. I could see him, watching me.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I were also naked?" He offered, starting to take off his jacket.

"No!" I stopped him quickly, the heat returning to my cheeks.

He fixed his jacket back on himself. "Well if you're going to be here for awhile why don't you tell me about your day?" He set the book he was holding on the small coffee table next to him and clasped his hands together in his lap. I guess I was more interesting than the story he was reading.

I looked into his emerald eyes, they caught the light magnificently, even from across the room. I bit my lip. I might as well join in on small talk. "Your sister gave me a rude awakening this morning." I smiled. "Illain has so much energy."

Loki chuckled. "That she does, she tells me she really enjoys spending time with you." His smile was genuine.

"She told you that? I'm glad. I like spending time with her too, she's like the little sister I always wanted but never had. All of your sisters are like the siblings I always wanted." I confessed.

Loki's eyebrows raised. "I'm glad you fit in so nicely."

I chuckled. "Me too." I looked up at the ceiling. "It seems I'm popular throughout Asgard, too. I woke up to find the lounge filled with gifts-"

Loki scoffed. "Just the lounge? They cheated you."

My eyebrows knit. "It's more than I've gotten in my life, so I'm not complaining." I shrugged.

"If you were..." He started but trailed off.

I looked over to him curiously. "If I were what?" I asked quietly.

His face was serious, his eyes were dark. "If you were mine I would _shower_ you with gifts."

Shower....?

I blinked and I was back in the shower, in the bathroom in my hall, washing my hair. I put my arms down. Was that real? Did I really just project to him? What he said, was it true? Or was he trying to manipulate me? I groaned at the sudden migraine that rocked in my skull. I felt sick. I ran out of the shower and to the toilet to puke what was left of last nights feast and the snacks I had throughout the day.

When I was done retching I lay down on the cold stone floor. After awhile there was a knocking on the door, I was too weak to get up and unlock it.

A familiar voice spoke on the other side of it. "Isabellianna, dear, I'm coming in." There was a click and the door opened to reveal a frantic Frigga. She looked down at me worriedly. She grabbed a towel off of a stack and wrapped it around me as she knelt in front of me, pulling my head into her lap. "I hear you projected for the first time? Magic is a serious force. Curse Loki for starting you on such a strong spell." She stroked my hair out of my face and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "The good news is it only gets easier from here on in." She assured me.

I tried to speak but she just shushed me and told me to rest.


	7. Hate Me

**LOKI**

The memory of her naked body was etched on my mind. If I were to go blind at this very moment I would be content because at least I would be able to visualize her for the rest of eternity. Isabellianna is a true work of art, every curve like a painters stroke of his brush. Her colors were magnificent, her long green hair against the smooth, hot mahogany. In the first few moments she appeared to me, when I thought she was just an illusion I created subconsciously, how natural she looked. Her slender fingers entwined in her hair, her eyes closed gently. I imagined her long eyelashes tickled her high cheeks. Her jaw was relaxed her mouth hung open the slightest bit. Full lips parted to show her two pearly front teeth. In those few moments time seemed to stop, but was my magic capable of creating an image so perfect? I called out her name to make sure I wasn't going insane and I regret it from the moment it left my lips.

Surprise engulfed her face, along with confusion... and hate. She covered her body and told me not to admire her. I tried to respect her wish but in the end I gave in to my desires. She was beautiful even if she did cover herself. I was saddened when she left, I made sure to tell Ygritte to send our mother to check on her. I remembered my first projection, I didn't fare too well. Isabellianna was strong, I knew she would be alright. I knew she would really hate me now. It gave me a little hope when she said she thought of me as she bathed. I was actually talking to Ygritte when the Mejordian showed up in my room, my sister informed me that she already had many men who were interested in her. From warriors to rich men, who would she choose? Surely not the evil prisoner. Never Loki, the God of mischief and trickery.

She has hated me from the first moment she laid eyes on me. The irony was refreshing. A part of me has loved her from the moment my eyes beheld her. I chuckled at my pain. It was only natural, I should be used to the short, shit covered end of the stick by now. My life would make the writers of the worst tragedies weep. Everything I ever want is never anything I can have. Everything I ever deserve is always just out of my reach. But did I really deserve a perfect creation like _Izbell_? She obviously deserved better than me. Better than the person who tried to kill her precious humans, better than the one who is known for lying and deceiving people, better than _me_ who brought the Chitauri who killed her ancestors to kill off her new family. She is the only person I told the truth to about my situation. How I was being controlled by The Other, the mad Titan. Maybe she thinks I was lying about it all just to drag her away from her friends on Midgard. Now that I think of it she is the only person I haven't lied to at all. 

She is the first and only for many things. She is the only woman I have literally dreamt about. The first and only one I have revealed my secret study to. She is my only love interest that my mother actually approves of. She is the first person I've knelt to willingly after my 'fall from grace' and she will be the only one. She is the only one worthy of my bent knee and bowed head. She is the only one that actually angers me because I know she will never be mine. 

The part that drives me to madness is that she hates me but I can't move on. I am stuck on her and her alone. I was able to move on from the others, like Sigyn, but not her. She has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it. I would give her the sun if she asked for it. Anything to gaze at the stars in her gold eyes.

But who knows, with my luck she'll fall for Thor and then he would have the throne and my love, and that happy bastard wouldn't know what to do with either of them. But I will be forced to watch from this cage. Based on her first love Thor would be what her tastes reflect. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and slow witted. Maybe she liked feeling superior by surrounding herself by people obviously dim. 

I shook my head, glaring at my ceiling. It wasn't a question of why them, it was just a matter of anyone but me. 

So curse me if I found console in the image of her naked body that graced my thoughts. I deserved to receive this one sliver of happiness. In my head where her arms were wrapped around me and we were both naked. The sanctuary where my name was a mantra on her lips starting at just a whisper but rising with every breath, every kiss, every touch, every _thrust_. A beautiful crescendo that was music to my ears, when at last she reached her peak and was yelling my name.

"Loki!"

I sat up quickly in my bed. The angel of my dreams standing at my bedside, hands on her hips, fully clothed and looking fierce. I grinned at her. "My Isa-" I was cut off by her hand connecting with face, striking me. Two things I realized then: one, this wasn't just a projection of her; and two, she liked slapping me. I was reminded of the first time me shared words, she struck me and I was surprised at her strength.

"You ass!" She cursed me. 

My eyes widened as I bought my hand up to my cheek which actually stung a little. "I'm sorry." I found myself apologizing, even if I didn't know the root of her anger but it was true. I was sorry for any and all of the pain or trouble I caused her.

She took a step back, fire leaving her eyes. "Uh, you better be..." She said, obviously defeated.

I swung my legs off of the side of the bed and stood in front of her, looking down at her, into her innocent gold eyes. "I truly am, please forgive me."

Her eyebrows knitted as she looked up at me. "Loki," She whispered and my heart leaped, "what's wrong?" she asked.

I smiled sadly. "Absolutely everything." I told her, I needn't lie.

"I... I.." She stumbled, looking for words. She groaned, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from me. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

I chuckled. "You are my first of many things, _Izbell_ _,_ you are not the first woman to strike me. "I informed her.

"Ugh, I hate you!" She yelled, her fists clenched as she turned back to look into my eyes and I didn't think three words could sting me more. I knew it wasn't the words more so as it was her who said them. But I already knew this. Why did it hurt me so much? Why did my eyes prick with tears and why did my heart feel like it dropped down into my stomach. Her eyes widened. "Woah, you just went really muggy...." She said quietly to herself, her eyes examining me, her teeth caught her lip. "I don't- I don't really hate you, Loki.. I just said it 'cause I came down here looking for a fight and I was just surprised and a little disappointed you didn't fight back." She laughed nervously.

I walked past her to sit in my chair across the room. I would never understand this girl, not even if I could read her thoughts from a page. "Why would you want to fight me?" I raised an eyebrow.

She looked down at her feet. "I enjoy our arguments, no one challenges me like you do and it excites me." She confessed and I was speechless.

"Oh, so the great Gunter Podson doesn't challenge you, _Medjordian_?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow, sparking her flame.

"How did you-" She stopped herself. "Ygritte." She guessed, I kept my mouth shut. "Well to answer your question, _Jötunn_ , no, I actually think he's a little challenged himself." She smirked.

A laugh emerged from my lips, that was unexpected. I looked into her eyes and the fire from before was back. Maybe she didn't hate me. I was the liar, I was the one who couldn't be trusted. I would trust her and take her word. I would have to believe she didn't hate me. "Muggy?" I asked, changing the subject.

She smiled nervously. "Well you know I can see people's auras, they appear to me as bands of color around a person, each color has a meaning, but when you lose color or become cloudy or muggy, that usually means something is wrong." She explained.

I returned a smile. "Tell me more."


	8. Not Afraid

**ANNA**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting in a dungeon chatting with Loki. And _enjoying_ _myself_ ; nonetheless. He was in a really bad mood when I first showed up - we both were. A few petty disses and we were back to our regularly scheduled programing. I sat on his bed and he lounged in his chair. His chin resting on his knuckles. I giggled about how he should grow a beard since he looked like a twelve year old.

"Dear, grow a few inches and then talk to me about age and looks," he smirked, "you look like a toddler." He chuckled, his green eyes bright and his aura wasn't cloudy anymore.

"Hey at least I'm cuter than you." I flipped my hair over my shoulder to add flare.

He scoffed and put his hand over his heart in fake hurt. "Since when has looking like a red wood tree been cute?" He raised an eyebrow and this time I was the one with my jaw dropped playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "You tell me Mr. Blue Man Group. We just got a letter, Blue's Clues. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die." I started laughing and he joined me.

"I understood absolutely none of that." He confessed, still laughing.

I grinned. "I know, that's why it's funny." my face started to hurt with all my smiling.

"Though I guess trees do give the breath of life." he muttered to himself but with my enhanced hearing I caught.

I cringed. "Ew, Loki don't get weird." I reprimanded him playfully.

He gave his signature crooked smirk. "You're the weirdest one here."

I put my hands on my hips. "I think the word you were looking for is 'exotic' and I fit in more than you ever did." I said sassily, hoping distantly that I didn't go too far. This _was_ just fun and games. "Hence why you're stuck here and I'm out having fun in the world." I added, donning a smirk of my own.

His eyes narrowed. "But you're not out there now, are you? You've locked yourself in the dungeon with the scary blue monster." He pointed out.

I shook my head and smiled. "I can leave whenever I want, unlike you. But I don't want to go."

Confusion engulfed his features. He opened his mouth to say something but the words never came to him. I took the time, the silence, to take him in. He was more casually dressed than what I was used to. His usual vibrant green clothes were replaced by a more dull, earthy forest green. His hair was still slicked back, out of his pale face. The green of his eyes was still sharp, actually more sharp than what I was used to. Now that I realize it, there were undertones of blue in his green eyes when we first met. My soft smile faltered the slightest. He was much different the first time I met him. He looked horrible, like he had been tortured. I don't know what happened before he came to earth but he looks much more healthy now and I'm happy for it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, noticing my staring.

My cheeks got hot and I looked down, fidgeting with the silk sleeve of my dress. "Oh, nothing." I brushed it off, giving an awkward laugh.

"I am the lord of lies, dear, I know one when I hear one." He reminded me.

I glanced back up at him for a moment, he wasn't smirking or smiling. "I was just thinking about the first time I saw you."

He was quiet for awhile so I looked up at him again, his aura had gone dark.. muggy again. I was about to say something but he interrupted me with the clearing of his throat. "I remember." He stood and walked over to the window that faced all the other 'cells'. With his back to me he spoke. "I remember the look on your face. You were terrified."

"No, I-" I tried to defend myself.

"No need to lie." He cut me off quickly. "You were scared, but only at first. Then you saw me take down some of the humans, then you hated me." He spat.

I stood up and walked over to him, I hesitantly placed my hand between his shoulder blades. I looked up at him, he kept his face forward so I was only able to see his profile. "But that wasn't you. I don't hate you, and I'm not afraid of you either." I insisted. "Now tell me if that's a lie."

He turned his head so now I only could see his long dark hair. "It's not." He spoke reluctantly and I smiled. "But how could you be afraid when the beast is locked away, now you don't hate me you _pity_ me." The words left his mouth quickly.

I groaned. I caught his chin in my hand and turned his head to face mine. "Back on Earth you knew this would happen, and you said you would need a friend to keep you company. Here I am ready and willing. I don't hate you, I don't pity you, I actually like you. You're fun." His expression stayed the same, rock hard and unreadable. "Your sisters said Odin has locked you up for 'eternity' before but he's let you out early on many occasions."

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but that could be hundreds of years from now, time moves differently here than on your precious Earth, you sure you won't be bored of me by then?"

I shook my head. I released my hold on his chin to cross my arms over my chest. "You may not realize it but you're actually good company, and in those hundreds of years we're still gonna do millions of things." I said with a grin.

A light returned to his eyes. "You are... satisfactory company yourself."

There was the Loki that I knew and loved-- liked? The Loki I enjoyed. "I'm glad you think so highly of me." Loki was my first friend here even though we didn't get to talk often when we first arrived. He was the only one that could relate to me on certain levels, someone I could truly be myself with, and he was always in my thoughts, was I the same for him?

"But it's true, no one has ever been able to hold my attention for as long as you have." He confessed.

I raised a cautious eyebrow. "I don't know if I should be honored or worried."

He chuckled. "It couldn't hurt to be both." I watched him closely as he went over to his bed where I once was sitting and sprawled on it. He lay on his back, his hands clasped beneath his head, looking up at the ceiling. His right leg was off of the edge swung casually. "I've never met someone whose mischief matched my own until you."

I walked over to him, on the other side of the bed and sat. "Are you calling me crazy, Loki?" I smirked.

He didn't look at me but his crooked smile was enough. "That depends, Isabellianna. Do you think _me_ crazy?"

I pursed my lips playfully and went to lay on my side next to him. My head held up by my arm. "Absolutely."

He turned on his side to face me, mirroring me. "Then absolutely."


	9. Chit Chat

**ANNA**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting in a dungeon chatting with Loki. And _enjoying_ _myself_ ; nonetheless. He was in a really bad mood when I first showed up - we both were. A few petty disses and we were back to our regularly scheduled programing. I sat on his bed and he lounged in his chair. His chin resting on his knuckles. I giggled about how he should grow a beard since he looked like a twelve year old.

"Dear, grow a few inches and then talk to me about age and looks," he smirked, "you look like a toddler." He chuckled, his green eyes bright and his aura wasn't cloudy anymore.

"Hey at least I'm cuter than you." I flipped my hair over my shoulder to add flare.

He scoffed and put his hand over his heart in fake hurt. "Since when has looking like a red wood tree been cute?" He raised an eyebrow and this time I was the one with my jaw dropped playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "You tell me Mr. Blue Man Group. We just got a letter, Blue's Clues. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die." I started laughing and he joined me.

"I understood absolutely none of that." He confessed, still laughing.

I grinned. "I know, that's why it's funny." my face started to hurt with all my smiling.

"Though I guess trees do give the breath of life." he muttered to himself but with my enhanced hearing I caught.

I cringed. "Ew, Loki don't get weird." I reprimanded him playfully.

He gave his signature crooked smirk. "You're the weirdest one here."

I put my hands on my hips. "I think the word you were looking for is 'exotic' and I fit in more than you ever did." I said sassily, hoping distantly that I didn't go too far. This _was_ just fun and games. "Hence why you're stuck here and I'm out having fun in the world." I added, donning a smirk of my own.

His eyes narrowed. "But you're not out there now, are you? You've locked yourself in the dungeon with the scary blue monster." He pointed out.

I shook my head and smiled. "I can leave whenever I want, unlike you. But I don't want to go."

Confusion engulfed his features. He opened his mouth to say something but the words never came to him. I took the time, the silence, to take him in. He was more casually dressed than what I was used to. His usual vibrant green clothes were replaced by a more dull, earthy forest green. His hair was still slicked back, out of his pale face. The green of his eyes was still sharp, actually more sharp than what I was used to. Now that I realize it, there were undertones of blue in his green eyes when we first met. My soft smile faltered the slightest. He was much different the first time I met him. He looked horrible, like he had been tortured. I don't know what happened before he came to earth but he looks much more healthy now and I'm happy for it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, noticing my staring.

My cheeks got hot and I looked down, fidgeting with the silk sleeve of my dress. "Oh, nothing." I brushed it off, giving an awkward laugh.

"I am the lord of lies, dear, I know one when I hear one." He reminded me.

I glanced back up at him for a moment, he wasn't smirking or smiling. "I was just thinking about the first time I saw you."

He was quiet for awhile so I looked up at him again, his aura had gone dark.. muggy again. I was about to say something but he interrupted me with the clearing of his throat. "I remember." He stood and walked over to the window that faced all the other 'cells'. With his back to me he spoke. "I remember the look on your face. You were terrified."

"No, I-" I tried to defend myself.

"No need to lie." He cut me off quickly. "You were scared, but only at first. Then you saw me take down some of the humans, then you hated me." He spat.

I stood up and walked over to him, I hesitantly placed my hand between his shoulder blades. I looked up at him, he kept his face forward so I was only able to see his profile. "But that wasn't you. I don't hate you, and I'm not afraid of you either." I insisted. "Now tell me if that's a lie."

He turned his head so now I only could see his long dark hair. "It's not." He spoke reluctantly and I smiled. "But how could you be afraid when the beast is locked away, now you don't hate me you _pity_ me." The words left his mouth quickly.

I groaned. I caught his chin in my hand and turned his head to face mine. "Back on Earth you knew this would happen, and you said you would need a friend to keep you company. Here I am ready and willing. I don't hate you, I don't pity you, I actually like you. You're fun." His expression stayed the same, rock hard and unreadable. "Your sisters said Odin has locked you up for 'eternity' before but he's let you out early on many occasions."

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but that could be hundreds of years from now, time moves differently here than on your precious Earth, you sure you won't be bored of me by then?"

I shook my head. I released my hold on his chin to cross my arms over my chest. "You may not realize it but you're actually good company, and in those hundreds of years we're still gonna do millions of things." I said with a grin.

A light returned to his eyes. "You are... satisfactory company yourself."

There was the Loki that I knew and loved-- liked? The Loki I enjoyed. "I'm glad you think so highly of me." Loki was my first friend here even though we didn't get to talk often when we first arrived. He was the only one that could relate to me on certain levels, someone I could truly be myself with, and he was always in my thoughts, was I the same for him?

"But it's true, no one has ever been able to hold my attention for as long as you have." He confessed.

I raised a cautious eyebrow. "I don't know if I should be honored or worried."

He chuckled. "It couldn't hurt to be both." I watched him closely as he went over to his bed where I once was sitting and sprawled on it. He lay on his back, his hands clasped beneath his head, looking up at the ceiling. His right leg was off of the edge swung casually. "I've never met someone whose mischief matched my own until you."

I walked over to him, on the other side of the bed and sat. "Are you calling me crazy, Loki?" I smirked.

He didn't look at me but his crooked smile was enough. "That depends, Isabellianna. Do you think _me_ crazy?"

I pursed my lips playfully and went to lay on my side next to him. My head held up by my arm. "Absolutely."

He turned on his side to face me, mirroring me. "Then absolutely."


	10. My Never

**LOKI**

I set my book on the table near me. Guards had just got done delivering a new piece of furniture from my mother. I looked out in the window in front of me and sighed. I looked at the other prisoners, grouped in cages. At least Odin was generous enough to save me that suffering. I don't play well with others. That is, except for Isabellianna. She doesn't annoy me like most would, and she tolerates me which most don't. I hope she doesn't grow tired of me too soon.

That's when she appeared in front of my eyes. She was sitting on the floor, eyes wide, might I add fully clothed-- much to my displeasure. My cold heart leapt for joy. "Hello," I greeted her, my mouth stretching with a grin.

"Fuck me," she sighed, putting her head in her hands, hiding her beautiful face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Anytime, my dear." I was serious, though the smile on my face said the opposite. I was just so thrilled she was here.

She scoffed and laughed. Looking up at me. "Shut up," she said. She was probably serious but _her_ bright smile said otherwise.

"So what led me to enter your thoughts this time?" I changed the subject.

She groaned, obviously ashamed that I had crossed her mind. "Your sisters were talking about you." She admitted.

I rested my chin on my knuckles. "Oh? What were they saying about me?" I asked, intrigued.

Her eyebrows knit, trying to remember. When she did, her eyes narrowed at me. "No, you know what? It's none of your business." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

A game, what fun. "Well I guess you don't want to know what you speak of in your sleep." I looked away from her, trying to hide my smirk.

She stood. "No! Tell me!" She commanded desperately.

Oh, how I loved the sound of her begging. I stood then, walking up to her and looking down into her golden eyes. "Tell me what my sisters said first." Though her projection had no scent I could remember it in detail. Sweet cinnamon and flowers.

I saw it on her face, how torn she was. How she wanted to stand her ground. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she weighed her options. I saw it when the spark lit in her eyes. "I'm the trustworthy one, you tell me first and then I'll tell you."

I smirked. "Well played." I retraced my steps to return to sitting in my chair. She settled down in front of me, cross legged. "Believe me when I tell you it's mostly hums and sighs. Every now and again you would say legible words, all of which were in a different language."

She rolled her gold eyes. "Okay but what did I _say_?" She pushed.

"You said 'I want' and 'happy' in a Midgardian language, Russian, I believe. You also said you wanted ' _clip_ _yar_ ' a lot, does this have any meaning?" I asked her. As soon as the phrase left my lips her already red face flushed.

"It doesn't mean anything." She said simply. I chuckled at how terrible a liar she was.

"What have I told you about lying to me, Izbell?" I reprimanded her, raising an eyebrow.

She put her face in her hands. "Klepjärth," she gave me the correct pronunciation. "It's a Medjordian word, before she died, my mom would always speak the words to me to make sure I would know our mother tongue."

"What does it mean? Why does it embarrass you?" I asked, still confused after her hollow explanation.

She peeked through the separated fingers over her eyes and gave a dry laugh. "So it's a word she used to refer to my father sometimes." I nodded and before I could open my mouth to ask another question she spoke. "It translates to 'lover' or 'mate'." She let out in one breath.

I was stunned for awhile before a grin made its way onto my face and I was chuckling. "That's not too bad." I assured her.

"It's the worst." She sighed. "Why would I say that?!" She whispered to herself

I stood and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. I wished I could remove her hands from over her face and hold them in my own. But I kept my hands to myself and she removed her own hands ."Don't tear yourself apart over it, dear, it was just a dream." I smiled at her.

She narrowed her gold eyes at me. "You know, it really pains me to say you're right."

I raised a brow. "Really, because for me I get a strange sense of pleasure-"

She cut me off by with her laughter. The chuckle that escaped her lips was music to my ears. Suddenly she looked behind her and then she looked back at me. "Careful," she started. "The guards might think you're actually showing them respect kneeling like that. Because they can't see me right?" Her head tilted.

I looked out the clear wall at the armored men pacing the hall. "They can't see me either- well they can, but to them I'm reading a book on my cot." I explained to her.

"Oh, so you... _Charmed_ your room? You can do that? Can I do that?" The words left her mouth quickly and excitedly.

"One step at a time dear, you've barely gotten projection down." I gestured to her.

She frowned. "Stop being right all the time." She brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I can't help it." I smoothed my own hair back.

"It is interesting though..." She whispered to herself.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

She seemed reluctant to answer at first but overcame it quickly. "I've never seen you kneel to anyone. You blatantly refuse to do so for Odin. Why me?" Her eyes scanned my face.

I looked away from her for a moment. "You're the only one worthy."

Her eyebrows came together as my words left my mouth. "Is that so?" She asked, obviously at a loss for words.

How could she not know how high I regard her? I put my other knee on the floor and sat back on my heels deciding to change the subject. "Now it's time to uphold your end of the bargain. What did my sisters say about me?" I asked.

She looked me in the eyes as a smirk spread across her face. "I'm not going to tell you."

I scoffed. Did I hear her correctly? "Excuse me? But we had a deal."

She came in close, her cheek so close to touching mine as she whispered in my ear. "I lied." She pulled back and giggled.

In the spur of the moment I tried to grab her by the shoulders and pin her to the floor but I forgot she was just a projection. She was all out laughing now. I returned to my seated position and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you don't tell me, Ygritte will." I bluffed, keeping her busy as I started to project myself.

She gave me a sidelong look, still laughing. "Will she, are you sure?"

"No," I said as my projected self pulled her onto the astral plane and I pinned her to the ground. "Because you will."

She looked around us, still full of giggles. "Where are we?"

I leaned in closer to her face, looking into her gold eyes. "Tell me what they said first." I smiled as I had the upper hand now.

She narrowed her eyes. "Make me." She whispered.

My body steeled for four seconds. In those four seconds I thought of her eyes, her full lips, how I was hovering over her, pinning her to the ground. I thought of how she didn't know what she was doing by taunting and challenging me that way. I thought of all of this before my lips clashed against hers and the electricity of our astral selves connected and flowed through each other. Creating a current that covered the span of our bodies, inside and out. Her natural reflex was to pull away and I would have let her go, but the second reaction she had was a moan and she decided to stay.

I started trailing my hands over the places where her skin was bared. The silent, invisible electricity sparked and shocked her as it did the same for me. I kissed down her neck as she gasped.

"Loki," she whispered.

I myself nearly moaned at the sound of my name at her lips. "Hm?" I asked still kissing her.

"Loki, stop."

I froze.


	11. Too Close

**ANNA**

"Make me." I told him, a smirk on my lips. Before I could let out another giggle his lips were on mine. I immediately began to pull away from him but the tingling sensation his lips gave mine was overwhelming and not like anything I've ever felt before. I couldn't separate from him. A moan escaped from my throat as the tingling surged through my body like static from my head to my toes.

His fingertips trailed along my bare arms and hands, shooting even more static into me. His lips left mine, only to travel down my jaw to my neck. I was getting lightheaded. Then I realized I was forgetting to breathe. Was that even a thing for projecting?

"Loki," I exhaled.

"Hm?" He hummed against my skin.

My eyes rolled and my mouth hung agape. This was too much, I couldn't handle it. "Loki, stop." I whimpered.

As soon as the word left my mouth he was still. This gave me time to collect myself. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. This was more than I've ever done in my almost two centuries of life. I've probably only had about five kisses in my lifetime-- two of them from Steve. Sure Natasha made me read books on the art of pleasure and seduction, but I have never, not once acted on it. I never wanted to get attached to a human that way. Like my mother did.

I don't know how long I stayed there with my eyes closed, but Loki didn't move an inch the whole time. I opened my eyes to look into his emerald green ones. His face was unreadable and his aura told me nothing about what he was thinking. I brought my hand up to touch my lips. What was that tingle I felt? Is that how kissing is supposed to be? If only Natasha was here, I have so much more to learn. Who can I go to for answers to my questions? Frigga? Definitely not. The sisters? Oh my, I forgot about them....

The thought of them entered my head and I saw Loki fade before my eyes. I blinked and I was in my room laying down on my bed.

"Finally!" Illain shouted with glee.

I looked over to see the oldest and youngest sister staring down at me. Agatha handed me a glass full of a clear bubbling liquid. "Drink this, it will help with the migraine."

I took it but didn't drink. "What migrai-- oh!" I held my head as it felt like someone was ringing a church bell in my brain.

"Drink," Agatha insisted.

I did as I was told and sipped at the drink. It tasted plain, like water. I was able to down the rest of it. Talk about instant relief.

"We tried to hold him off and turn him away but he's pretty eager." Illain spoke.

Was she talking about Loki? I tilted my head and sat up. "Who?" I asked.

"Gunter Podson." Agatha stated and I raised an eyebrow. "He showed up when we were braiding your hair and you projected. Ygritte is with him now trying to get him to go.

"But... Why?" I asked, still very confused.

"He's trying to court you, Isabellianna." She explained it to me.

Illain grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Will you go with him?" Her blue eyes were bright and full of wonder. "He told us to tell you that its 'not under the terms of a bet this time' is that code for something? What does it mean? Will you go? You should go. Can I pick out your dress?"

Her older sister rested a hand on her shoulder. "Let her choose for herself." Then she turned back to me. "He did say he wouldn't leave without you, I can get the guards to--"

I cut her off. I needed to get my mind off a certain fallen prince for now. "I'll go with him." I said as I gave a small smile. "And you can pick out my dress, Illain."

The youngest sister squealed with glee as she ran to my enormous walk in closet I got up out of the bed and looked at myself in the full length floor mirror. I chuckled at the sight of my perfectly braided hair. Maybe they didn't notice I projected when I did. Or maybe they did and they didn't care. Illain ran back in the room a long grey-blue dress in her hands. "Strip." She commanded and I complied, stripping to my undergarments. Agatha came over and helped her fit the dress on me. Illain left for a second and came back with two pairs of shoes. Silver heels and a silver pair of strappy sandals. She tilted her head. "Hmm, you're already pretty tall, but the dress is dragging...."

"Give me the sandals, I'll hold the dress." I held my hand out for them. I wear heels for no one. She nodded and handed them to me. I sat on my gold ottoman and put them on. That's when Agatha who I didn't notice leave came back with a silver breast plate. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're a warrior aren't you? Warriors wear armor." The eldest sister grinned.

I shrugged and bit my lip, I had never worn traditional armor before but it looked heavy. I let her fix it on me it was pretty tight, but actually lightweight. I practiced breathing in it.

The two sisters stood back and marveled at their handiwork. "You look beautiful." Agatha complemented and I blushed.

"Gunter will be stunned." Illain smiled as she took my hand and dragged me toward the exit and out of the castle.

I caught sight of Ygritte's back. Her arms were crossed as she held her ground, blocking Gunter. The red headed man caught sight of me and a grin covered his face. Ygritte turned to see what he was smiling about and her eyebrows raised. She stepped to the side and I took her place in front of Gunter. His blue eyes were bright as he bent down to kiss my hand.

"Lady Isabellianna, it is a pleasure. I was close to giving up my venture. Your _watchdogs_ were set on sending me away." He looked pointedly at Ygritte who in turn growled.

I wouldn't take his remark so kindly. "You will not disrespect my closest friends. You disrespect them, you disrespect me."

His eyes widened. "Forgive me," he spoke as if he didn't think he was at fault.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever, where are we going?"

His back straightened. "Ah- I'll tell you right now." He said as he guided me away from the sisters. I waved them good-bye with a half smile. We walked down some steps and took a few turns before he spoke again. "I'm taking you for a ride on my boat." He told me with a smile.

"Sounds great." I shrugged. 

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ__________

I'm sorry, I don't eat meat." I turned down the plate Gunter's servant tried to hand me with roast goose. The sight of it made me sick.

Gunter stood and slapped the plate out of the young man's hands. "Imbecile, I told you about Lady Isabellianna's eating habits!" He yelled, making me flinch, though this wasn't his first outbreak. He was treating his staff like shit the whole time.

I watched the servant bow and run back to the kitchen on the large yacht. "You don't have to be so harsh." I pouted.

He sighed and started pouring more wine for the both of us. "Oh but I do, I pay them too well to allow for any hiccups." He handed me my glass.

I took a sip and rolled my eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if his cooks spat in his food. "You could still be nicer." I muttered.

One of his other servants came over then and whispered in his ear. He answered by slamming his fist in the table. "For the love of Odin, you had one job!"

I raised my eyebrows and looked back and forth between the two. "What is it?" I asked.

Gunter grabbed both my hands in his. "Forgive me, but these insubordinate fools forgot to refuel the boat. We're stranded here until daybreak." He hung his head in shame.

I narrowed my eyes. "Right."

"Today has just been horrible, come, let us retire. I'm sure you're exhausted." He still held my hand in his as he pulled me to a standing position and tried to drag me along with him.

"Let me guess, there's only one bedroom?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He sighed. "I'm afraid so," he tried pulling me along again. "Don't worry, I won't bite... _Hard._ " He whispered to himself but I heard him loud and clear.

"Uh-uh. Nope." I pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms over my armored chest. Natasha taught me to watch for warning signs of the 'Alpha Male', and Gunter was showing most of them right now.

He looked into my eyes. "Come now, don't you feel _tired_?" He asked, I saw him glace behind me.

I turned around to see just the table. My half finished wine glass and his barely touched. I turned back to him, sneer on my face. "Did you try to roofie me?!"


	12. Back Again

**ANNA**

"Did you try to roofie me!?" I asked in disgust.

He put his arms up in defense. "I don't know what you mean. Come now Isabellianna, there's no where you can go, we're here until morning." He tried to plead. He was inching closer to me.

"Yeah, no. I'm out--" I was cut off by him pouncing on me. His sloppy wet lips were all over my face. He found my mouth and tried to slip his tongue past my teeth which were clenched shut. My flame engulfed hands were on his shoulders and in a few moments he and his expensive _robes_ were ablaze. He let me go and was running around the deck, screaming. Sooner than I'd like, he remembered he was on a boat and jumped overboard into the water. I flew up overhead, looking down on him. "Plant based toxins don't faze me you _imbecile_." I told him as he waded in the water. "Oh yeah, and I can fly."

I started to fly off back to the castle. I heard Gunter shout and the boat started moving again, following me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Of course the boat didn't really run out of fuel. I let out an angry war cry and I flew as fast as I could. The boat was right behind me.

When I had the castle in sight I searched for Odin's life force. I was able to fly in through a balcony and meet him as he walked through the halls. "M-my lord!" I stuttered over the words, as I was not used to saying them. He turned to face me.

"Isabellianna, to what do I owe this pleasure?" A smile covered his face.

"There's a man, Gunter Son of Pod, and he just harassed me--"

"Don't listen to a word she says!" Gunter came in, out of breath. "Lord Odin, this wretched woman you have brought into your home completely assaulted me out of no where! I invited her onto my boat for the evening and without warning she attacked me! Seize her immediately!"

Odin took in the sight of the man, he was clearly singed. I bit my lip as the Allfather turned and eyed me in suspicion.

"Well-" I started to defend myself.

Gunter cut me off. "I'm telling you she's not to be trusted! I've heard word that she's been meeting with that mischievous son of yours, the prisoner Loki! The two of them conniving; she's not to be trusted."

I knit my eyebrows, how did he know about that?! Odin's eye widened. "Are his accusations true, Isabellianna?" He asked.

I bowed my head looking at the floor. "Yes, but... He just tried to force himself on me!" I held my arm out to the red head accusingly.

"You've visited Loki?" He chose to completely ignore me. "What hold does he have on you, Isabellianna?" He took my hand in his.

"He doesn't have a hold on me, I swear!"

The elder was about to speak when Heimdall came stalking in with ten guards flanking him. "My King! This man speaks falsehoods against Lady Isabellianna. Arrest him!"

The guards were on the rich man immediately, I stood there smug as he was put in shackles. He was silent and he didn't struggle, he knew arguing with Heimdall was a lost cause. Odin was also quiet. His expression pleaded for my forgiveness and I nodded with a small smile. Gunter was led to the dungeons. Odin finally spoke. "That still doesn't explain why you visit Loki."

Heimdall spoke for me. "Lady Isabellianna offers her company as therapy for Loki."

I caught on fast and nodded. "He needs help, I want to try and straighten him out."

Odin grunted, taking the information in. "Very well then, take caution when dealing with him, he likes causing chaos." He sighed as he muttered something to himself. My sensitive ears caught his words. "I wouldn't want another Sigyn incident." Who is Sigyn?

I bowed, agreeing and Odin was off again, down the hall. I turned to the golden-clad warrior. "Heimdall," I acknowledged, thanks in my tone.

He nodded to me. "See you around." He said before walking off.

I chuckled dryly. And walked off to my part of the castle. Luckily I wasn't stopped by princesses or guards or anyone. Then I realized I was drained, emotionally and physically. I dragged my feet to my room and over to my bed and sprawled on it. I didn't bother to get under any blankets or take off my armor or dress or shoes. I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ__________

After a big breakfast and a long shower I was on my way to the stables. I hadn't seen my horse in a while I decided to check on him. Someone else was there when I arrived. He was petting my horse, he wore full armor so he couldn't have been a stable boy. "Um, hello." I made myself known to him.

He turned his head quickly, startled. His eyes widened when he took me in. I glanced over him, blonde hair, steely blue eyes, he was pretty short for an Asgardian, basically the same size as me. He had intricate facial hair, not as good as Tony's but still good enough to know this man cared about his appearance. He smiled and bowed to me. "Lady Isabellianna," he walked over to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I am Fandrall. I'm the one who gave you Murmur." He gestured to my chestnut stallion.

"Oh! Thank you so much! He's perfect." I looked to my horse as he huffed in pride.

Fandrall puffed out his chest in pride as well. "He deserves someone kind like you. And you deserve someone who knows your worth." He looked down at the floor then back up to me. "I heard about what happened yesterday evening, if anyone ever gives you anymore trouble, notify me and I'll take care of it."

News here sure travels fast, I sighed but smiled. "Thank you, but I hope I won't have to take you up on your offer."

He nodded. "Likewise." He bowed his head to me. "Please excuse me, I would really love to stay and speak with you but I must attend my duties, there are battles to be fought and a war to win." He gave a sad smile as he started to walk off.

I nodded. "Right, talk to you later!" I called to him. When he was out of sight I turned to my horse. I opened the small half door and stepped in with him. "Hello handsome boy." I wrapped my arms around his large neck in a hug. He leaned into it and neighed softly.

 _"I missed you."_ He said in a huff.

"Aww I missed you too, how have you been, they take you out for walks, right?" I asked stroking his shiny coat.

 _"Yes, I walk with another horse sometimes."_ He answered.

I tilted my head. "Vera?" I asked, naming Illain's horse. He shook his head no. "Then who?"

He nodded to his left. _"Him, three doors down from me."_ His horse voice was small as he spoke. _"He's mean sometimes."_

I got defensive. "Do you want me to talk to him?" I didn't even wait for his answer I was already walking through the stables. Three doors down I was met with a full sized door. The golden nameplate on it read 'Sleipnir' in fancy writing. I opened the door and was met with a black horse facing a corner, his back was to me.

When he heard me come in he turned immediately. _"Loki!?- Oh who are you?"_ He asked sneeringly. I was still taking him in. He was large, even for a horse. On top of that he had eight legs. He caught me staring and stomped his front hoof.

I jumped and looked up at his face. "My name is Isabellianna. Why did you think I was Loki?"

He took a step back. _"You understand me?"_ He let out a deep, gruff neigh.

"Yes," I nodded then I remembered what I was there for. "I also understand you take walks with my horse, Murmur, sometimes."

He scoffed. _"That wimp belongs to you?"_

"He does and I would appreciate it if you would treat him respectfully." I put my hands on my hips.

Sleipnir let out a laugh. _"Loki is this one of your tricks? This is too funny, but come out now, I've seen through your disguise."_ He came closer to me and nudged my shoulder with his nose.

I knit my eyebrows. "I'm not Loki, sorry, are you two friends?"

His large brown eyes took me in. _"So you're not him, he's not my friend, no. I came from him."_

What he said didn't clarify anything. "What do you mean, he like made you or something?"

" _Or something. Technically he's my mother, he had me when he was a mare."_ He brushed it off like he told the story a million times.

I frowned. "What?" I shook my head trying to process the information. "So you're Loki's... son?" I asked.

He dug at the dirt beneath his hooves. _"One of them, yes."_

"O-one? How many--" I was stuttering and stumbling over my words.

 _"_ _Three_ _others,"_ he understood what I was trying to say. _"four boys."_

"And all of them horses?" I was lost, why haven't I heard of them before?

He stifled a laugh. _"No, we're all pretty different. I'm the only one he actually birthed."_ He boasted.

This was all so confusing, I decided to get back to the subject that I came here for. "It sounds like you really like Loki, I bet you're sad you don't get to see him now that he's in the dungeons."

Sleipnir eyed me suspiciously. _"Right."_

I put on a small smile to let him know my intentions were good. "If I pass messages between you two will you be nicer to Murmur?" I offered.

He thought about it for a moment. _"Or, you can come read to me. That's what Loki did when he'd visit."_

My eyes widened, his offer was so innocent. "Deal!" I accepted.


	13. Answered Questions

**ANNA**

I took down my braids in front of my vanity mirror. It was evening already. I spent the day with Murmur. I brushed his coat and rode him near the river bank before finding him the freshest bail of hay and putting him to bed. I put my curly hair in a high ponytail and sighed. It was dark out but I wasn't tired. One thing was on my mind. One person, rather. Loki. I was surprised I hadn't projected to him. I was tensed, ready and waiting for it to happen actually. But it never did.

I found myself walking out of my hall and down to the dungeons. There, right by the entrance was Loki's cage. There was a different guard than last time. I motioned him over. "Let me in." I commanded him. He was reluctant to do it but a stern look from me fixed that. There was a dial on the wall and it reversed the polarity of the force field to let me in. I stepped through and he immediately returned it to its original setting.

Loki was laying on his bed. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell steadily. I walked over and looked down at him. His aura told me that it was in fact him, and he was asleep. I grimaced and flicked his nose.

I jumped as his hand caught my wrist and his eyes shot open. "Izbell," he breathed in greeting.

"Guess you're a light sleeper, huh?" I laughed nervously.

"It would seem so." He let go of me and sat up. His words held no tone but his aura was calm. "What are you here for?" His eyes never met mine.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Answers." I pursed my lips.

"Ask away, I'm an open book." He sighed, uninterested.

I brushed away the loose strands of hair that fell in my face. "Alright, first things first. Why didn't you tell Odin the truth at your hearing?" I asked him the question that had been eating away at me for weeks.

He rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't have believed me, it was easier to tell him what he wanted to believe. It has happened in the past, you all see me as evil, why not be the villain you perceive, it's less trouble that way."

My eyes widened. "I see you as someone who makes terrible choices but not evil. You should have told him the truth, I was there to back up your story."

"Forgive me, but you do not know Odin as I do. He would have claimed I had possessed you into taking my side. Then you would be in the dungeons with me." He finally made eye contact with me, only to lose it quickly as he bowed his head to look as his folded hands.

I couldn't argue with him, based on the events that unfolded the night before. Odin was quick to claim Loki was behind all foul play. "Well I'm here with you now anyway." I muttered.

He scoffed. "As you have stated before, you can leave whenever you want."

I nodded. He was good, using my own words against me. I remembered the name Odin said but decided to save it for later. "So I met your son today." I sat down next to him.

This got a reaction out of him. His eyebrows raised. "Sleipnir? How is he?" He asked, a little concern slipping in his tone.

"How did you know I meant him? You have four sons." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Two have disowned me and it would be nearly impossible for you to meet the other." He shrugged it off.

"What happened to the other one?" I asked.

"Banished, but I hear he's doing pretty well for himself." He looked up at the ceiling as his mouth twitched.

What did that mean? I shook my head, I had to focus on the bigger questions. "Who... How many _partners_ have you had?" I stumbled over the question, trying to word it correctly.

"Three, giant horse, giantess, and an Asgardian. Three that I've had kids with, that is." He ticked them off his fingers. "One with the horse, one with the giant, and two with the Asgardian." He broke it down for me.

I was still hung up on the implication that he's had more partners than the ones he's had kids with. "Sigyn is one?" I asked him, biting my lip, not really focusing.

He nodded. "Yes, she had the sons who disowned me."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh."

He sighed. "Are those all the questions you have?"

"Um, well... yes." I spoke quietly.

"Now I have questions for you." He kept his face forward. I looked at his side profile, taking in his strong handsome features. Sharp jawline, pale pink lips, thick eyelashes that hooded emerald eyes. He didn't wait for any answers from me. "How did your date with Gunter go?"

I blinked. He knew I went on a date but he didn't know what happened? Where was his informant Ygritte? "You didn't hear? He tried to date rape me but it didn't work out in his favor."

Loki's face turned slowly to face mine. He kept eye contact with me this time. "He tried to touch you?" His voice was calm but there was a blue tint to his skin.

"He kissed me but I didn't let it go any further." I smiled, remembering the way he went up in flames.

"Why did you agree to go with him in the first place?" He searched my eyes for an answer.

I tried to come up with a lie quickly. "I.... I uh..." I sighed and closed my eyes, lying wouldn't be fair, I took a deep breath and opened them again. He deserved the truth. "I was trying to get my thoughts off of _you_."

His eyes widened as his eyebrows raised. "Did it work?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Barely. I found myself comparing him to you." I admitted. "Right down to the kiss." I whispered. Remembering the static his skin on mine produced.

He leaned in closer. "Who came out on top?" He matched my volume.

I smirked. "Well, next to him, you should be the God of kissing."

His lips formed their own crooked smile. "I guess I'll have to remind you what kind of devil I am." His hand was on the back of my head as he brought his lips down on mine. His cool lips against my own heated ones was unexpected. This time it wasn't exactly static that ran through our bodies but a tingle because of our contrasting body temperatures. He pulled the scrunchie out of my hair and my green locks fell like a waterfall around my shoulders. His hand was tangled in my hair and he was on top of me, pushing me back. He kissed down my jaw and ran his tongue from the bottom of my ear to my collar. Every move he made was precise and calculated. Gunter was sloppy in everything he did. He started to suck on my neck and I whimpered.

"Loki-- stop." I yelped.

He took the skin he was sucking on between his teeth. "No." And he started sucking again.

There was pain and pleasure but it was all so new. I wasn't ready for this. "Please, Loki." I clenched my eyes shut.

He growled against my skin my stopped what he was doing. He rested his cool forehead in the crook of my hot neck. " _Why,_ _Isabellianna_ _?_ " He whined. I tried to catch my breath and lower my heart rate. My legs were shaking and my body was jumping. I shut my eyes. I let out another whimper. "Isabellianna?" He asked concerned, his head left my neck.

I brought my hands up to cover my face. "I'm j-just not as experienced as you, okay?" Even my voice was shaky as I spoke.

"What?" I imagined his eyebrows were scrunched up as he looked down on me.

"I need to g-go slow, okay?" I said as he removed my hands from over my face. His eyes looked into mine. He seemed to be processing what I was telling him. I saw it in his eyes when it clicked. He bubbled out with laughter. I pouted and slapped his arm. "It's not funny!"

He sat up on the bed and pulled me into his lap, his arms around my waist. "You're right. It's not." He stated but kept laughing. "It's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're a virgin!" He belted with a grin on his face, I felt my own face flush. "Here I was thinking you didn't want me." He whispered as he stroked my cheek. "I bet every one of my touches gets you off." He grabbed my face in one of his hands and pulled me down to kiss my lips. "You're just ready to burst aren't you?" He whispered and looked in my eyes. His other hand was moving up and down on my bare arm. "I was sure that Midgardian, _Steve_ , had sunk his teeth into you. Actually I assumed you had multiple humans grovelling at your feet, begging to pleasure you and be pleasured by you." He rearranged me so I was straddling him, my chest against his.

"I didn't want to get attached to anyone like that." I squeaked out.

"So I'm the first person to make you feel like this?" He whispered as his hands found their way to the hem of my shirt. I felt his cool hands run up and down my spine. His thumb ran circles around my bellybutton.

"Mmhmm..." I moaned and felt my eyes close.

His cheek was pressed against mine. "You shouldn't trust me, Izbell." He whispered in my ear.


	14. Trust Falls

**ANNA**

His cheek was pressed against mine. "You shouldn't trust me, Izbell." He whispered in my ear.

"I do." My shaky voice answered.

He stopped what he was doing. I felt my eyes ease open. "I shouldn't do this.."

I held his cold hands in mine. "But I want you to." I half begged him.

He shook his head. "It isn't right." He leaned back and looked into my eyes. I saw a sadness in them. He brushed my hair back from my face and I shuddered at his light touch. "You barely know me, so you can't possibly trust me."

I held his face in my hands. "I know enough." My thumbs stroked his high cheek bones.

He groaned in frustration. "Can't you see I'm trying to protect you from doing something you might regret?" His eyes flicked back and forth between mine, searching.

I smirked. "I can protect myself."

He rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't be me." He grimaced, like saying the words hurt him.

I brushed his hair back this time. "If not you then who? Gunter Podson? Fandrall has taken a liking to me, maybe I should go seek him out to satisfy me. To _pleasure me and be pleasured by me._ " I used his words against him this time.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again and spoke. "Not tonight Isabellianna."

My hands were on his shoulders as I examined his face. "Not tonight?" I asked, confused. "If not tonight then when?"

His eyes were still closed but a smirk grew on his angular face. "Our wedding night."

I jumped at the words. His eyes opened and his arms caught my waist and held me to him. I shook my head vigorously. "Loki... Loki, no." I saw his frown and I realized what I was saying. "No! It's not like that!" I closed my eyes this time, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Marriage is such a human thing, I don't want to be human, I don't want to play by the rules, Loki."

He sighed and picked me up, setting me down next to him on his bed. I blinked, he was stronger than he looked. "What you are saying is you don't want to be with _me_." 

I reached out to touch him but he leaned away. "No, Loki, I do want you."

His jaw was clenched. "I don't think you know the difference between love and lust, Darling." There was a tone of aggression that I could tell he was trying to bite back.

"No, I-"

"Just say it! Just say you don't trust me!" He yelled.

I jumped up and stood in front of him. "Why would I lie?!"

He stood in front of me, towering over me, making me crane my neck to see him. "You don't trust me!" He raised his voice even louder and he bent down so his face was closer to mine.

I don't know if it was the yelling or how close his face was to mine, but before I could do anything to stop it, my hand was swinging around quickly to meet his face. There was a satisfying 'slap' and I just rolled with it. Anger was my fuel. "I. Trust. You." My breathing was heavy because of adrenaline. "I trust you to make all the wrong decisions! I trust you to lie because you think you're making the right decisions. I trust you to get mad and act out when things don't work in your favor. I trust you to be stubborn!" I laughed and shook my head as tears started pricking at my eyes. "I trust you wont purposely try to physically hurt me. Loki, I trust you with my life because you've saved me already." My anger died as the words surfaced and my tears fell. It was out there now, I was vulnerable.

His arms wrapped around me tenderly. I sobbed into his chest for who knows how long. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back. The small gestures comforted me some, and my cries quieted. He could have been talking the whole time but this is when I heard him. He was quietly whispering "I trust you to think outside the box. I trust you to be firey, in more ways than one. I trust you to see past all of my tricks, every time." He finished and kissed my cheek. "Well we have our vows down, but you wont marry me?"

I was too weak to hug him back, I just stood there in his arms. "I don't know, Loki, I'm tired." As soon as the words left my mouth he gently lifted me and set me in his bed, he laid next to me under the blankets. I held back a yawn and snuggled closer to Loki. I soon remembered that we were in a dungeon and Odin was already antsy about me talking to his adoptive son. "What are you projecting right now?" The question came out in a crazy mumbled, muffled mess.

He caught on what I was trying to say. "Me pacing, reading a book."

I smiled. "Mmhm, what book are you reading?"

"A history book." He answered softly.

"I like history."

"I thought you said you were tired?" He asked, his voice rumbled low in his chest.

"I am, so shhh."

"You were talking first." He chuckled.

"Mmhm." Was all I could get out before I was out of it.

"Sleep, Izbell."

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ__________

I woke in the morning, stretching. I was facing the outside wall, but I remember I was facing Loki when I went to sleep so I must have been tossing in my sleep. I turned back around to look at the fallen prince. His green eyes were open and he was staring at me. I couldn't read his expression but his aura seemed happy and calm. I smiled at him and went to stroke his smooth jaw. Did he even grow facial hair? I liked to think that he got up an hour before me just to shave. Or maybe he didn't even go to sleep. "Do you even sleep?" I asked, my voice soft from sleep

"Yes, I don't enjoy it much." He admitted, and his voice told me that he did in fact sleep; it was gruff and raw. So much more different than his smooth voice that could charm a snake.

I frowned, I loved sleeping, all of my problems went away when I was unconscious. "Why?" I voiced my curiosity.

"All the bad things I've done- and I've done a lot of bad things; they come back to haunt me in my dreams." He kissed my temple. 

Poor Loki. I grabbed him and held him close. My leg wrapped around his waist and my arms embraced him. I stroked his ruffled black hair. "I'm sorry." 

He turned with me on him so now I was on top of him, our chests and stomachs pressed against each other's. "Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong, you actually help sooth me." His smile was small yet content.

Hearing that made me happy. "That's good, I'm glad." I spoke and then it was quiet for a while. "So I think I'm done just randomly projecting to you." I broke the silence again. 

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "What leads you to believe this?"

"Well I was thinking about you all day yesterday and I never showed up here." I admitted.

He nodded in approval. "Just keep practicing." He advised.

"Of course." I giggled. "But I want to learn something new now." 

His fingers played at the hem of my shirt. "Well I suppose you can go on to making multiple projections of yourself, or you could learn illusions." He offered.

I weighed both of the options. "Which one is harder?" I asked sitting up and back on my heels, straddling his hips. I jumped when I felt something poke my thigh, and when I realized what it was I blushed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up, so now I was closer to his bellybutton than the tent in his pants. 

"I would have to say I am." He chuckled with a smirk. 

I laughed along with him. "Well you're not wrong!" Our musical laughter finally died down and a pleasant smile was left on my face as I leaned down to rest my cheek on his shoulder. My nose was at the crook of his neck, I breathed in his earthy scent. "This is so crazy." I sighed.

His large hand stroked my hair. "What is?" He asked, voice rumbling in his chest.

"Us." I clasped my hand in his free one. "This."


	15. Hang On

**ANNA**

I have no idea how we ended up like this. I was in Loki's dungeon room, practicing making multiple afterimages of myself. I had made no progress in the month that I had been at it. One minute he was telling me to try and pull my thoughts in two directions to make the projections. It worked. For two seconds. But I was still so excited. I jumped into Loki's arms and and kissed his face all over.

I don't know how we both ended up half naked, him pinning me to his bed. His lips were kissing up and down my neck. My hands were running over his smooth, cool back. My pants were on the floor somewhere next to his shirt. His evident hardness was pressing into me, I moaned and lifted my hips to create more friction. My breathing and heart rate was off the charts. I couldn't believe this was happening. His hands were at the edge of my shirt and slowly creeping up my sides. I did want this right? I ran my hands through his hair, messing up its slicked back appearance. We hadn't let anything get this far since a month ago when he said he didn't want to do anything with me until our wedding night. "Mmm, Loki, wait."

"Yes, Isabellianna?" He whispered out between kisses. 

I shuddered at the sound of my name on his lips, how was he able to do that to me? "What changed?" My voice squeaked out.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

I cleared my throat and attempted to speak again. "You wanted to wait before, but now.... this." I nodded down to our entwined bodies.

"You're talking about the marriage? I was half joking about that." He smirked.

My eyebrows scrunched. "Half?" I asked.

"Yes, only half, if you agreed I would have known just how much you trusted me but you have proved that in other ways." He answered with a kiss on my cheek.

I thought for a moment. "So you just wanted to know I trust you?" 

He nodded and looked away from me. "I'm tired of not being believed when I'm actually telling the truth, what's the point of telling the truth at all if no one ever believes me?" He explained.

I was curious. "What's the truth in this instance?" I tilted my head, I pressed my palm against his cheek to turn his head to face mine.

He bent down and kissed my lips. "I love you." His words were almost inaudible.

I froze. "Love?" Such a strong emotion. An emotion that I felt ten times more than the average being, the reason I left Earth, I loved the humans too much. I loved them and then their short existence was over, they would die and so would a little part of me. Love, an emotion Loki seemed incapable of feeling. He loved me? "You love me?"

His green eyes peered back into mine. "Isabellianna, please. Please believe me when I tell you this. I don't know how else I can convince you. It's in everything I do, everything I've done for you. I saw Midgard was killing you, I convinced you to come here and look how happy you are. I have shared with you my magic, my mother made me swear to not share anything she taught me with anyone, but I broke her rule for _you_. I told Odin a lie when I got here to protect you from being locked in this cell with me. You are the only one I kneel to because you are the only one worthy of my respect and submission. Isabellianna, if you told me you wanted the nine realms in the palm of your hands I would fight in every war just to give you ten." He rested his forehead in the crook of my neck.

I stroked his back. "I don't want the nine realms, Loki."

He shook his head. "Anything, anything you want, you shall have-"

"You, Loki. I want you." I spoke clearly.

He raised his head, his eyes were bright. "Then me you shall have." He bent down and kissed my my bellybutton. His cool lips tickled my skin as his lips dragged down to the waist band of my panties which he caught between his teeth. 

"Wait wait wait." I pushed his shoulders down, backing away from him. I saw the sad look on his face. "I want you, but not in that way," I cringed at the wording of my own words. "I mean, in that way but not just yet." 

He crawled back up, and grabbed my hand in his. "Say what you mean, Izbell."

I took a deep breath and fixed my face with a look of determination. "Marry me, Loki."

He chuckled. "I thought you said marriage was a human 'thing.'"

"I'm half human, sooo..." I smirked.

"So that was your proposal? I think I deserve more." He put his hand over his heart.

I laughed. "Well, how would you do it?"

I blinked and I was in a gold dress and he was in a velvet suit. I looked around and we were in a grand ball room. He lifted me from the bed and held me in his arms. There was even music in the background as we danced. The music quieted and he slowed us down to a stand still. He bent down and kissed my lips tenderly. He held me there for a few moments before he grabbed my hands and knelt in front of me. "Lady Isabellianna of Medjord and Midgard, daughter of Roarke, protector of Midgardians, from the moment I met you I have been under your spell. I know I don't deserve you or your trust, but if you'll have me I'll never let you down or leave you. I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me?" The smirk on his face showed he knew how cheesy he sounded.

I laughed aloud and knelt down in front of him and hugged him. "You've over done yourself." 

He laughed along with me. "That's not an answer."

"Yes, Loki. Yes." I kissed him and pulled back to look at him, the illusion was gone and his aura changed. 

Before I could question him he was explaining himself. "Too bad Odin will never allow it. But we can dream." He was leading me back to the bed.

I pulled my hand from him. "You thought this was a joke? Leave Odin to me." My smile was wide.

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ__________

I told Illain first. She would have killed me otherwise. Loki got to Ygritte before I could but they both told Agatha. I then took the news to Frigga. The golden hearted goddess was the happiest I've seen her since my time here. She's the one who set up the meeting between Odin and I. I wore my nicest dress, I even wore heels. The guards holding the throne room doors open nodded at me as I passed the threshold. They shut the doors behind me and I walked up to the throne which Odin was resting in. I bowed before him and curtsied. "My King." I acknowledged. 

"Isabellianna." He smiled. "What have you come to tell me that you've been able to make my wife a raven to deliver messages?"

I looked into his eye and summoned all the courage in me. "Remember you vowed to grant me anything as long as it was just and in your power?" I reminded him.

He nodded. "If you yearn for anything, Isabellianna, just name it, and it shall be yours."

I bowed my head in thanks again. "My lord...." I took a deep breath and decided to just out it. "I want your blessing for my marriage to Loki." I looked up at him, and braced myself for the wrath.

"He has you under his spell, hasn't he?! I knew this would get out of hand. You are no longer allowed to see Loki, you won't ever be allowed in the dungeons--"

"My Lord, please." I cut him off, my voice as sweet as I could make it be. "If I _were_ under Loki's control what exactly would he gain from marrying me?" I tried to make him see reason.

He stared daggers back at me. "And I suppose you want him freed, too?" 

I shook my head. "No, the dungeons are where he belongs. It will keep him from harming himself and others."

He scoffed. "And what of you, it's okay if you are harmed by him?"

I shook my head. "I know Loki, I really know him. He's not capable of doing anything that would surprise me so I can't really be hurt by him."

"Isabellianna, you say this now but I raised him. He has manipulated women in the past. You are like another daughter to me, I don't want you to go through what others in the past have." His tone and aura was forlorn.

"You might have raised him but he tells me things. If this is a mistake then it is mine to make and learn from. At the moment this is the thing that will bring me the most happiness." I was back to begging.

"So be it." He sighed.

My eyebrows raised. "So you'll allow it?" I asked, surprised. He gave me a curt and reluctant nod. I composed myself. "Truly you are most gracious, my Lord."


	16. Devil's Lullaby

**ANNA**

_He looked at me in awe. "You really got him to agree to it?"_

_I smiled proudly. "I did. Frigga even got him to let us honeymoon in my-- your old hall for two months. Even if you have to stay there its still better than this. " I gestured around us. The confines of the dungeon room were cozy but I'm sure he preferred something a little more spacious._

_"I'll really be marrying you?"_

The look of excitement on his face was what I was remembering as I walked down the long isle toward the throne where Odin, Frigga, and Loki were waiting for me. I had a good grip on Thor's arm so I was able to daydream all I wanted. I found myself flashing back often. I just couldn't believe how I got here.

_"Are you sure?" Agatha held the shears up to my green hair, her eyes met mine in the mirror._

_I took a deep breath and nodded. "Do it."_

_She smiled weakly and started hacking at my hair. We had been through countless arguments, about how long hair was traditional for an_ _Asgardian_ _wedding. How I was supposed to show off my long locks. I told her we weren't exactly going for traditional. Ygritte was especially proud of my act of defiance._

My hair, curled loosely, fell just below my jaw under my veil. We rounded a corner and Loki finally came into view and his smug smile almost hid the wetness of his eyes. He was dressed in his Asgardian armor- helm and all, which passed as formal attire here. I felt the blood rush to my face as my own eyes started pricking with happiness. We got closer and closer and my heart beat faster in my chest. We got to the steps and knelt before Frigga, Odin, and Loki. "You may now cloak Lady Isabellianna and bring her under your protection." Frigga told her raven haired son, more serious that usual.

Loki stepped down the three steps from where he was standing, he removed the dark green cape from his back and draped it over mine. "Thank you, brother." He nodded to Thor as he took my hand and pulled me up. Thor smiled and followed us as we walked up the stairs. He stood behind Loki as Heimdall came up and stood behind me. 

_"I'm going to tell you the truth. I love the family that raised me. I don't love how they've betrayed me, lied to me, blamed me. I was so good for so long, but Odin never loved me, he never trusted me and that showed in how he raised Thor and I. He always saw me as a demon._ Jotunn. _And because of that he believed every bad thing anyone ever said about me. Deep down he always believed I was evil."_

_It was quiet, I was processing everything Loki told me. The lights were dimmed in the dungeon cell and we were cuddled together in his bed. "Why are you mean to Thor, then?" I asked softly._

_He looked me in the eyes."I just want the love that everyone gives him."_

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Loki and Isbellianna Daughter of Roarke. Odin, our king has given them his blessing and in trying times like this with war ravaging the nine realms a union such as this is a symbol of hope in all of our eyes." Frigga spoke, the happiness was apparent in her voice. "This brings us to the presentation of the sword." The goddess nudged her husband forward.

Odin drew a rusted sword and stood in front of us. "This sword belonged to the late Baldr whom everyone in all the realms loved and adored." His booming voice spoke and I saw fear in Loki's eyes. Odin noticed this too and sighed. "He was a being full of peace and graciousness. May his spirit descend from Valhalla and bless you for eternity." He handed Loki the sword and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. Loki's jaw dropped and he bowed his head at his father. Odin returned to his place behind Frigga. 

Frigga smiled. "The rings!" She called out cheerfully. Thor and Heimdall both handed Frigga a wedding band. 

Loki swung the sword so the tip of the blade was pointing toward the ceiling. He held it out between us in his right hand as I put my right hand over his.

Frigga gently placed both of the rings on the tip of the sword.

_"This is beautiful, Loki." I said marveling at the wedding band he slipped on my finger. The gold band encrusted with shining emeralds fit perfectly. He pulled out a thicker one with three emeralds that looked like shooting stars._

_"I'm glad you like it." He whispered, slipping the ring on his own finger. "I'm a fleeting star in your galaxy, I'm glad you stopped to make a wish on me."_

_I ginned up at him. "I love when you show your poet side."_

"Loki, do you swear to I, Frigga and to Odin, that you want to marry this woman?" Frigga asked.

"I swear it." His voice was velvet and he never left eye contact with me as he said it.

"Who bears witness to Loki's promise?" She asked the question even though she knew the answer.

Thor stepped forward. "I Thor, will hold Loki to his promise."

Frigga smiled and nodded. "Isabellianna, do you swear to I, Frigga and to Odin that you want to marry this man?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I swear, with all my heart." I confirmed.

"Who bears witness to Isabellianna's promise?"

Heimdall stepped forward. "I, Heimdall will hold her to her promise."

I breathed, it was almost over. Loki and I lowered the sword to my eye level. He removed my ring and slid it on my finger. I repeated his movements and put his ring on him. 

"Then you are married!" Frigga exclaimed. 

Illain was the first to cheer. Flower petals rained down on us. The rest of the crowd erupted. Odin agreed with it, therefore, so would they. Otherwise I was sure we would have had garbage thrown at us. Loki grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed me so sweetly. 

_"People are just jealous."_ _Yggritte_ _said as she pulled the wedding dress on over my head. "They'd be jealous no matter who you were marrying. You don't realize it but you give off this energy, an energy that makes people love you. But it's for that reason that they will accept seeing you happy, they'll respect your decision to marry Loki. They won't question your judgement because no matter how much they hate Loki, they love you." She smoothed the last fold in the dress and fixed a flyaway green strand of hair. "Now, you look as beautiful as a bride."_

_I wiped my wet eyes and wrapped my arms around her._

We danced like nobody was watching though we knew all eyes were on us. I didn't know any of the steps but that didn't matter, Loki just held me close and lifted me up as he glided across the floor. The look of glee was pure and unmaskable on his face. A slower song came on and he set me down, he placed his forehead on mine and we rocked from side to side. " _Would you like to hear the rest of my poem?_ " He whispered in my ear. In the secret language he shared his secrets with me when we first met.

" _Of course."_ I responded. 

" _I must confess that I'm surprised you chose me, a speck of dust in your universe. You are the North star I will always follow if I fall off course. Like a star your skin burns hot with a heat I am drawn to. I fear not for my wings when I fly too close, if they melt, your soft hands will be there to catch me. Your arms will be there to embrace me. Your whole body will engulf me and in return I will do everything in my power to keep you happy. My gorgeous galaxy woman."_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and pressed my body against his. When I started grinding my hips against his he stopped my movements. I knitted my eyebrows and pouted.

"I should show you the rest of my poetry collection." He chuckled. He took my arm and led me off of the dance floor.


	17. Angel's Dream

**ANNA** ****

It was only two weeks into our honeymoon and I found myself sneaking through the halls of the palace at the crack of dawn with a horse.

Not just any horse, a really big horse with eight legs.

Loki was happy to see his son, and vice versa. I learned that Sleipnir spoke, he and Loki had a secret language, the same language that he used to make plans with me under Thanos' nose all that time ago. Loki read to him and brushed his mane until I had to take him back to the stables.

A month in we were playing hide and seek in our astral forms. We evolved from playing it in physical form because I always won by detecting where he was. It was much more fun now that he could fly too, anyway.

It was peaceful, no one bothered us unless we wanted them to. And though I was allowed to leave the Hall, I rarely did (save for horse related missions.) In that time we covered half the spells in Loki's magic book. I learned Loki's favorites: After Image - leave behind a projection of myself while the real me is doing something else, Mirror Image - how to make multiple projections of myself, and Cover Image - how to manipulate myself to look like someone else. All of which ranged from hard to insane in difficulty. But we had time, and Loki, surprisingly had patience. Surprisingly because of his unrelenting passion for being king. Now.

"But, why?" One night we were up in deep conversation I asked him about why he'd want to rule a kingdom. To me, it seemed his place could be with me in bed for all eternity.

His eyes looked up to the ceiling as he answered me. "I was _groomed_ for it, darling. Fa- Odin always told us that a good King was patient and just, wise and thoughtful. He told us that brains would always win over brawn in battle."

I knit my eyebrows. "He was describing you." I whispered.

Loki's green eyes shot down to meet mine. "Exactly. So you can imagine my surprise when he picks Thor, a brainless fool, to take up the throne."

I shook my head. "That's not fair."

A smirk spread in his face. "Of course now I know it was because of my heritage, all those years of being second best to Thor, they have an explanation now. Odin couldn't let a _monster_ sit on the throne."

I gasped and gave his cheek a reprimanding yet loving slap. "You are not a monster, Loki. You're... You're _my_ King." I grinned and he smiled back. But something in his eyes told me that it wouldn't be enough for him.

He leaned in to kiss me. "My Queen." He hummed against my lips.

We had a lot of long restless nights, some talking, some doing _other things._ The other things; however, weren't a good enough substitute for actual exercise because I realized soon enough that I was gaining weight. Lounging around and eating the endless food they brought for us will do that I guess. I promised myself after the honeymoon I'd get back to my training regimen that I practiced while with S.H.I.E.L.D. Until then, I'd eat all the vegetarian Asgard burrito thingies I'd want. Until they made me sick. Literally.

One evening I found myself regurgitating half digested burrito into the gilded porcelain throne. Loki rubbed my back and held my green hair back out of the line of fire. When I was finished Loki pulled me into his arms, without a word as the toilet flushed. "Sorry, I think I had a little too much to eat this time... Maybe it was the yeast in the dough, I had beer once and it didn't really sit right with me..." He let me rant. For too long.

I noticed he was more quiet than usual. But when he finally spoke I wished he'd stayed that way. "Darling, Love, are you sure you're not with child?" He asked tentatively.

My eyes widened as my mind went over all the evidence. The weight, the appetite, the puke. Our two months were almost up. Two months, could I be having these side effects? I could be, I had no idea how long the Medjordian gestation period was. I had no idea how to be a mom. I had no idea how to do anything.

"Isabellianna?" Loki's voice was soft, he brought be out of my thoughts. He looked down, my eye followed his to see his hand rested on my belly and mine gripped his wrist. His skin was turning blue where I touched it, trying to counteract my heat. I immediately dropped my grasp on him. He kept his hand placement, though. I was still scared, he noticed. "You don't want to have it?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean I do. It's you. It's us. It's just. I'm having a lot of fear for the unknown right now." I tucked my hair behind my ear, my hand was shakey.

He kissed the top of my head. "I can fix that." He pulled me up to a standing position and dragged me along to his library. "It's called research, dear." He searched to bookshelves, selecting a few then came back over to me. He handed me half the stack and we went over to the fireplace to read.

I flipped through the pages, the books he handed me were all about the creatures of Jotunheim. Jötunn's power comes from the ice, Jötunn's thrive in darkness. Jötunn Jötunn Jötunn. I slammed the book shut, aggravated. I wasn't afraid of the Jötunn part of this.. this child I was actually afraid of everything else. I looked over at Loki, he was still reading tentatively. Wait a minute, did he think... "Loki, you don't think I'm afraid of your part of the.. baby?"

His concentration on the book in his hands was broken. His eyes trailed up to meet mine. A jet black eyebrow raised. "You're not?"

I smiled, that smile turned into a grin, the grin turned into a giggle. Soon enough I was cackling. Loki's face stayed the same but I'm sure I looked crazy to him. "Loki I'm more afraid of me than I am of you." I decided to explain myself. "You're here, uncomplicated. Me? I'm human and Medjordian, I know human biology like the back of my hand, but Medjordian? Not so much. I don't know what I should do to prepare. The human way? Or the unknown Medjordian? What if my mother was just lucky having me with a human, what if Medjordians laid eggs or some shit? What if my body rejects it?" Tears were coming to my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "What if I can't protect her?"

Loki was over to me in an instant. He cradled me to his chest. "It's going to be okay, dear. I'll find every book on Medjordheim that I can."

I wiped my tears, sniffling. "Loki, I-I think I'm having mood swings." I looked into his eyes.

He smirked. "That you are."

I punched him in the chest, playfully but enough to hurt a little. "Shut up."

He pulled me back into his chest and kissed the top of my head. "That's my Queen."

We searched his library self to shelf for a week before our honeymoon time was up. My husband was sent back to the dungeons to be a prisoner. I flew a handful of books down to his cage each day so that we could read them together. No one else knew about the child inside me, my orders. I didn't want people to get their hopes up for something that might not happen. Loki still insisted that I go see the scientist/healer people. But I didn't want to be an experiment, the guinea pig for them to find new information. I wanted to find some information out there first.

There weren't many books on the 'Lost Medjordians' that included information on how they gave birth. We were almost done with the books in Loki's library, it was my third month pregnant and I was showing, really showing. From my head to my toes I was changing. My green hair grew fast and was darker, my dark red skin was lightening. And the weight, I wouldn't pass for lean now. One night I was up late reading, Loki had sent me back hours ago, telling me to rest but I couldn't. I just had to find something, anything to put me at ease.

There was a knock at the door. I lazily looked up from my book. "Come in." I called.

Frigga appeared in the open doorway. Then she made her way over to me in my bed. "Pregnancy befits you, my child. You have the glow." She told me.

My eyes widened. "How did you-?" I asked.

"My husband may be blind in many ways than one but I am not." She announced, grabbing my hand. "Come with me, swiftly now." She led me out of the hall and out of the castle to a different important looking building. "This is the hall of science, I've been researching your kind since the moment you arrived here on Asgard. Today, I think I came across something that might interest you." She led me to a door with three locks on it. She closed her eyes and said a few words, enchantments under her breath. She reached for the knob and opened the door with ease, pulling me in with her.

There was a long descending staircase and torches lit automatically and we went deeper. We were met with another door, this one was different. It was made of mahogany, and had 'Med Jord' inscribed with the Medjordian letters and language. My eyes widened, there was no knob. "How do we get in?"

Frigga shook her head. "I cannot, but I think you can." She nudged me forwards, toward the door.

I looked back at her before focusing on the door. I placed my hand on the door and gasped. The wood was still alive. I tried to use my earth manipulation powers to move the door aside. It didn't work. " _Open."_ I spoke in Medjordian. It didn't budge. " _Open!_ " I yelled. Nothing. I retracted my hands and hung my head.

"You can do it, Isabellianna." Frigga encouraged me.

She brought me all this way, I couldn't let it be in vain. I thought back to all my conversations with my mother.

_"_ _Isabellianna_ _! Let us go for a walk._ _Roarke_ _, we will be back soon." Momma pulled me along, out of our hut home. We walked into the forest. This is where momma always took me to talk about the things we can't tell Papa. She sat me down on a rock and looked at me sternly. "You were red in your sleep again, you can never let that happen! Do you understand?" I nodded. "The other people cannot know what we truly are, and you must never forget._ _Medjordian_ _._ _Einn_ _med_ _jord_ _. Remember that. Always."_

_I nodded again. "_ _Einn_ _med_ _jord_ _."_

I opened my eyes quickly. I pressed my hands to the wood again. " _Einn_ _med_ _jord_ _."_

There was a rumbling sound and the wood started to move away. I looked back at Frigga. "Go." She ordered. "I'll watch the door."

I thanked her with my eyes and entered through the door, it closed behind me.


	18. God's Awakening

**ANNA**

Many of the books in the chamber were death logs after battles. It helped me learn that a lot of Medjordian's had long first names in place for not having the standard three names that Midgardian's have. In one book I learned they were usually names of various gods and goddesses of Asgard mixed in with part of the mothers name. It made sense, Analisette, Isabellianna. Medjordians were weird, they were loyal to their ruler, the father of Bor. This leader's greatest foe was the fire giants of Muspelheim and Medjordian's volunteered for the fight, together they subdued them, dwindling the giant's numbers drastically. It turns out Medjordians weren't as docile another things portray them.

I found records of the last battle. I found something horrifying. It wasn't the story my mother told me. The story of the Chitauri. How them, and their endless fleets decided to take over the realm. It wasn't the story of the siege that took place millennia ago. They were resisting their king. They were resisting Odin. Him and a woman named Hela were hungry for blood and power. They took as many of their people as they could to a far away moon. Hela destroyed the planet, destroyed the whole tenth realm. Years later a new Odin came forth, he found the remaining few, the grandchildren of the Medjordians he was going to kill. He granted them immunity in the realms, and asked for forgiveness. They did not forget, they tried attacking him in Asgard but they lost and the young were orphaned. Odin took and replaced their memories and put them on earth.

I shut the book and threw it across the room. I was shaking. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. I needed... I needed Loki.

"Isabellianna!" I opened my eyes and there he was. "I told you not to project until we knew it was safe- what's wrong? The child? How is the child?"

I stumbled over into his arms. "She's fine, Loki. I found out something horrible about Odin."

He sighed. "There are countless bad things about Odin, Darling. Which one did you hear?"

I told him about everything I read. His jaw was clenched tight. "It's not fair, he's a hypocrite when he locks you up now, he was worse than you." I told him solemnly.

His eyes were closed, in thought. "You mustn't tell anyone."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" Loki was the first person I thought would want to take the information and run with it. He could be free right now.

"When the time comes I'll use the information against him so I can rule, but now is not the time." He explained himself. "Promise me you'll keep this between us for now?" He looked into my eyes.

I sighed, so Loki had a plan. "Alright, I can never look at him the same way, he's been lying to my face this whole time."

He nodded. "I know, try not to stress over it, it can't be good for the baby. Go back and find what you're looking for then come and tell me what you find. And don't project, we don't know how it effects her yet." His concerned eyes were on my stomach.

I smiled he started using my pronoun for the baby, not that I knew. I'm able to look at the auras and life signatures of everyone around me but not myself. And since the baby was apart of me at the moment I couldn't see anything on her. "See you soon." I told him then returned to my body. I rubbed my stomach. "You're alright, right?" I asked, of course nothing felt wrong but I waited a moment before going back to reading.

I found a small leather bound book in a dark corner. I opened it and found it was a journal. It belonged to a Medjordian traveller. An account of all her adventures. I flipped through and her adventures had been stalled. She had fallen in love with an Asgardian. She noted it was during the reign of Bor. She blended in with the Asgardians and was able to marry hers. She became pregnant and she wrote all about it. My eyes widened. I clutched the book to my chest. This was what I've been looking for. I ran to the door, it opened for me and closed when I was passed the threshold. Frigga noticed the light in my eyes and smiled.

"Let's go." She told me and I followed after her.

We parted ways after entering the castle. I went down to the dungeons and she went up to her hall. I felt bad for her, though I guess the man she married didn't seem like a killer. Did he take Asgard's memories too? I tried to to think of that and focused on getting to my husband.

The guard on duty let me into Loki's cell, he sat up in his bed hopefully. "You found something?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe." I opened the book to where I left off and handed it to him. "You tell me."

He took the book from me and read it to himself. I sat down next to him and and waited, trying not to get my hopes up too much. I placed my hand on my stomach absentmindedly.

His hand was over mine after a while and I looked up at him. "They carry the child just as Midgardians and Asgardians... Though their time to carry the child is shorter."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "How short?" I asked I was really big already, am I ready to give birth already?

His eyes scanned the page. "Six months." He smiled leaning down to kiss my cheek. "So three to four months for you to go. You're halfway there." He set the book down. He shifted on the bed and pulled me into his arms. My back was against his chest. His hands were on the sides of my stomach. I let the back of my head rest on his shoulder and he pressed his cheek to mine.

I closed my eyes and melted into his arms. "She's going to be okay. " I whispered. I smiled. "Now we can tell everyone."

He shifted a bit behind me. "Good, I may have already told Ygritte."

I turned around, eyes wide, my jaw dropped and a laugh escaped. His expression was apologetic. "How'd she get it out of you?" I questioned, amused more than angry.

"She has her ways," He said with a grimace. "and people call me a trickster." He chuckled. I laughed with him. In truth he probably told her because he couldn't keep anything from his favorite firey sister. I sighed with a smile. I began to take off my shoes. My husband raised an eyebrow. "You're going to sleep here?" He asked.

"I'm too tired to walk back to my hall. Besides you told me to go to bed hours ago." I smirked. I slipped out of his arms to crawl under the blankets of his bed. He joined me, shortly after. He kissed my temple, my cheek, all the way down to my shoulder and back up. His soft caresses and my exhaustion had me asleep in no time.


	19. Birth Day

**ANNA**

"Isabellianna, you must push." Frigga's fearful blue eyes looked into mine as the scientist healer ladies tried to help deliver my baby.

I closed my eyes and wailed as I mustered up the strength to push. Sweat was dripping from my body and tears were streaming down my face from the pain. I saw the looks the snide doctors were giving one another and I cried out. "Frigga! Frigga, I can't do this."

She grasped my hand in hers. "Yes you can. Isabellianna you _can_ deliver this child." 

I shook my head and bit my lip. I was sobbing now. "I can't." I got out between cries.

She squeezed my hand. "Don't you dare give up, the baby is counting on you." She said sadly but forcibly. I shook my head again.

Even over my cries I heard the doctors whisper to themselves. " _We can_ _cut_ _the baby out_ _if she_ _isn't_ _strong enough._ "

" _Better of to let both of them die, it is the spawn of Loki_."

I saw the fire ignite in Frigga's eyes. "Speak ill of my family anymore and I'll have all of your heads." She spat at them then turned to me, fearful again. "Tell me, what do you need Isabellianna?"

I clenched my eyes shut."I can't, I can't-" I was ashamed. I tried to stop the tears but they kept coming. Maybe they should just cut her out and leave me to die. My mind brought me one place. "I need... I-I need Loki." I told her.

There was light in her eyes once again. "If I take you to him will you promise to deliver my grandchild?" She asked.

I blinked away my tears and stopped my crying for a moment. "Y-yes."

That was all she needed. And I knew Asgardians were strong but it still surprised me that Frigga could scoop me up so easily. The doctors protested. "She won't make the trip."   
"She's better left in our hands."

Frigga didn't listen. "My daughter will be just fine in _my_ hands." She told them and took me out of the room, out of the building. The rising sun disturbed my sensitive eyes and I turned away. It took ten minutes for us to get down to the dungeons and I was worried for the worst. I started crying again. Frigga was barking orders at the guards when they didn't react fast enough. When I opened my eyes again I was under the bright light of Loki's cell, being shifted into his arms.

"What happened?" He questioned frantically, going to set me on his bed. The look on his face was unlike any expression I've seen him wear before. It broke my heart.

"She went into labor in the middle of the night. She says she can't do this without you, Loki." Frigga explained to him.

"Izbell." He whispered, brushing my hair off of my forehead. I saw the tears in his eyes.

"We have to work quickly, Loki. The baby can't survive long like this." Frigga was propping my legs up and open.

Loki nodded. "I can handle this." He swapped spots with Frigga. Now he was the one in between my legs and the blonde woman was back to holding my hand. Loki felt my stomach under the silk night gown I was wearing, his cool hands soothed my soul. "Can you do it now Love, Izbell. Can you push for me?" He asked sweetly and I squeezed Frigga's hand but nodded.

"Push for me, darling, I know it hurts, but you must." He cooed and I obeyed. I pushed with all my might. "That's good, breathe, breathe." I took in gulps of air. "Now again, push again- oh"

My eyes widened at his change of tone. It was Frigga who voiced my concern "What is it?"

Loki rubbed my stomach lightly. "Her feet are coming first, it's going to be okay, dear, relax. You can do this. Push for me again."

I clenched my teeth and pushed. It felt like hours until Sjofna Lokisdottir was born, wailing almost louder than me. Crocodile tears formed in my eyes as I saw Loki smile down at his daughter, Sofi Natalia was the midgardian name I came up with for her. She had my mahogany skin and a head full of green locks. Loki looked back down at me, surprised. "There-there's another." He announced as he handed Frigga her granddaughter.

My eyebrows scrunched together. Another? Could I do it? The determined look on Loki's face gave me the strength I needed. Frigga could no longer hold my hand because she was holding my daughter so I grasped the sheets and clenched my teeth.

"I see the head." Loki informed me. And I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ten minutes after his sister Litre Lokisson was born. I was able to catch a glimpse of his honey kissed skin and tuft of black hair in his father's arms before I passed out from exhaustion.

__________ÅÅÅÅÅ__________

I awoke in Loki's bed, submerged in the blankets. I blinked and immediately shot up in the bed. "Where's-"

Loki cut me off, a hand over my mouth. I looked to him as he put a finger to his lips and removed his hand from my face. I saw, at the edge of the bed were two gilded cribs. I climbed over Loki to peer into them, and was surprised to find one was empty as they were both in the same crib. I looked to Loki for clarification. "Sjofna cries when she's not with her brother." He whispered.

I smiled and looked back down I saw that Litre's skin had changed to normal Medjordian colors and I wondered if I just imagined his teak skin and black hair. I brushed it aside and just watched my babies sleep.

"You're sticking with the names you chose, then? Litre and Sjofna?" He asked, rubbing my shoulders.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the children. "Lee Nicholas, and and Sofi Natalia for Midgard names." I smiled. Nicholas for Director Fury, and Natalia for Natasha, my Supervising Officer. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"You did it, dear." The pride in his voice made my heart swell.

"We did it." I turned and kissed his soft lips. "I wouldn't have been able to bring them into the world without you, Loki." I smiled. "They're beautiful."

"I can't agree more." He sighed. 

There was a stirring in the cribs and I looked down to see my son peering up at me. His arm outstretched toward me. I giggled and placed my index finger in his hand. "I love you, Lee." I whispered. With his other hand he reached for Loki. My husband was about to place his finger like mine but he seemed to think twice about it and retracted his hand. "What is it?" I rubbed his back.

He shifted on the bed. "When I touch him, he... looses his Medjordian colors..."

My eyes widened. "So I wasn't hallucinating?" Loki shook his head and I gave a soft smile. "Don't be afraid to touch your son, Loki." I took his hand in both of mine, kissed it, then placed his finger in his son's hand. I gasped in wonder as Lee went from red and green to brown and black. Loki was about to pull away but I stopped him. "He's camouflaging. I was able to do it as an infant, too. It's how my mother was able to keep my father from knowing we were aliens."

"Speaking of your mother, did she have a twin?" He asked me. Calmer now, playing with his son.

I shook my head. "I thought it was you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, it couldn't be from my side."

I bit my lip. "Well I really don't know much about Medjordians."

Still playing with his son, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the journal of the Medjordian traveler. He handed it over to me. I looked through it. I froze when I found the answer to our question. "What is it?" He asked.

I brushed my short hair away from my face. I read from the page. "And my children were born. A healthy, normal litter of two. A male and female."


	20. Family Tree

**ANNA**

"No, it's not okay, because I have a brother out there, maybe even an uncle if he's alive."

Loki looked down at his feet as he had Sofi over his shoulder, burping her. "I just don't think you should fret over it."

I stopped pacing, still rocking Lee in my arms, trying to get him to sleep. "But you do realize that my mother basically lied to me my whole time with her, and she did it because she was trying so hard to be human. She threw away all of our heritage, our history. Because she loved a human. What's the point in being in love if you can't be honest?" I went over to sit next to my husband, I rested my head on his free shoulder.

"Maybe she wanted to protect him." He tried to reason with me.

I sighed. "Maybe." I picked up my head to look into Loki's green eyes. "I know lying is in your nature but you can always be brutally honest with me, okay?"

He shook his head. "I'd never lie to you-"

"I know who you are, okay? I know that being a ruler is really important for you, I wouldn't even think about stopping you from following your dreams. Because I'd expect the same thing in return." I looked at my children. I leaned down to kiss my son's forehead. "We have to teach them about who they are. Every part of them." I put him in his crib and Loki did the same with Sofi, setting her right next to her brother.

Loki pulled me into his lap. "That's a lot of parts. Midgardian, Medjordian."

"Jotunn." I smiled, lacing my fingers with his.

"And they'll grow up Asgardian." He pressed his lips to my temple, breathing in my scent.

"Speaking of Asgardians, you know who I should speak to about any other Medjordians?" I looked into my husband's eyes.

"Heimdall?" He guessed.

"Yeah, he sees every being in the universe, right? He should know if there are anymore out there. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." I stood, determined.

Loki looked up at me, pouting. "You're going now?"

I giggled. "Yes, there's no time like the present."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Come back quickly? We'll miss you."

"Of course." I bent down to kiss him and he let me go. I was on the surface in no time. I flew through the city and beyond the rainbow bridge until I was in Heimdall's workplace.

He nodded when I entered, obviously expecting my visit. "Welcome, Isabellianna."

I smiled at him. "You know what I'm here for right? So can you do it? Can you use your power to find other Medjordians?"

He shook his head, taking off his helmet. "I don't have to use my powers."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean-" I was speechless when his dark skin turned red before my eyes and his hair turned green. "What?"

He quickly turned back. "I am your uncle, Isabellianna."

I stared at him, my mouth agape. "What?"

"Your mother, Annalisette. Was my sister-"

I shook my head. "I know what an uncle is, why are you telling me this now? Not when I first came here? Not when I was pregnant?" I was livid. "And you're working under someone who dwindled the numbers of our race?"

He gave a half smile. "You sound like your mother. I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. And as for me serving Odin, there are much bigger things at play than he."

I narrowed my eyes at him, I would except his answer, for now. "Speaking of my mother, do I have a brother? Where did she send him?"

"Your brother is well. He rebuilds with his wife and children." He spoke, his eyes were distant.

I tilted my head. "Rebuilds?"

He nodded. "The battle on Vanaheim has been won, but many homes were destroyed in the process."

I bit my lip. "Does he know about me? I want to meet him."

"He doesn't know of you. He has guessed he has a sister, but it is only a theory in his mind." He explained.

"Send me to him." I told him.

He nodded. "As you wish." He walked over to the sword and I prepared myself for the bifrost ride. "His name is Njorden." After a turn of the sword and a deep breath, I was being hurdled through space.

I touched down on rich soil and came face to face with a man who looked like me. Heimdall's aim was pretty good. The man in front of me was wide eyed as he looked over me and my colors that mirrored his own. Red skin stretched over muscles, short green hair, long eyelashes that rimmed his gold eyes. He was the male me, my twin brother. "Njorden?" I asked.

He blinked fast. "Yes?"

"I'm your sister, Isabellianna."

His green eyebrows raised. "Sister?" He asked, his voice smooth, just as a girl who looked about thirteen or fourteen ran up to him, his daughter by the looks of it.

"Daddy, who is this?" She asked.

I looked to him for his answer. "This is your Aunt Bella." He said, his tone was soaked disbelief.

The girl was also skeptical. "Aunt?"

I looked to both of them with a half smile. "I can explain."

Njorden mirrored my smile. He must have been reading my aura. I took my time to read his, it showed confusion, shock, and a hint of happiness. "Over lunch?" He offered. I agreed. I ate before I fed my twins, but I could eat more now.

We walked to his home. Through the dense forest. This planet was so green, very different from Asgard; and modern New York, even. "Daddy and my older sisters raised this forest." The young girl said proudly.

I smiled down at her. "That's amazing."

"Clara, Dione, Mizzy, and Eindral. Those are their names. Then there's my brother Magnus and me Reilly." She ticked off the names.

My eyebrows raised. "You have such a big family. I just had a daughter and son of my own. Your cousins. Litre and Sjofna."

Her eyes lit up. "I have cousins?" We made it into a house and there were five women sitting around the table chopping vegetables, peeling fruits. Four of the five women were undeniably Medjordian. My nieces, but they looked, well... They looked my age. All of them could pass for twenty on Midgard.


	21. Technical Terms

**ANNA**

Her eyes lit up. "I have cousins?" We made it into a house and there were five women sitting around the table chopping vegetables, peeling fruits. Four of the five women were undeniably Medjordian. My niece's, but they looked, well... They looked my age. All of them could pass for twenty on Midgard.

"Hello, beautiful." Njorden went over to the Vanir woman, his wife, by the way he kissed her. She looked up and stood at the sight of me, my eyes widened at the sight of her bloated belly and the aura near her stomach was gold, she was pregnant. I went over to her quickly and held out my hand. She looked at it then looked to her husband. With his hands, a form of sign language and explained that I was his sister. She smiled and hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged her back. "Visseren, my wife. She was born deaf." Njorden explained.

She let go of me and I noticed the other girls were staring at me. Reilly broke the ice for me. "You guys! This is Aunt Bella. I knew we had an aunt! And we have two cousins! That's Dioniden or Dione for short. Clara, Eindral, and Misseren or Mizzy." She pointed out for me.

Visseren ushered me to a seat. " _Thank you._ " I told her in her silent language and her eyes widened. She looked at her husband.

" _Magnus_ _._ " She signed.

A girl with shorter green hair spoke up, Dione. "You have the power of language? Only our brother has that."

Another girl with curly hair spoke, that was Mizzy. "What's your specialty?"

I tilted my head. "Specialty?"

"Mine is water!" Reilly spoke, immediately creating a puddle of water in her hands."Dioniden and Mizzy have earth like Daddy, Clara is air, and Eindral has water like me but Magnus is fire."

That was just a lot of information to take in. "Fire." I said

Everyone in the room had a look of realization. Njorden raced to a cabinet and pulled out a journal and pen, he wrote in it . "Then all the secondary attributes must be divided by specialty." He seemed to be speaking to himself.

The girl who was pointed out as Dioniden spoke. "Then what about the tertiary attribute? Could they still be by link? And either Misseren or Eindral is an anomaly?" She asked.

Everyone's eyes were on me. "Do you read minds?" Two people asked me at once. I shook my head. "Life detection, then?" And I nodded.

"Fifty-fifty, then? Heart and soul each have life detection and mind and body can infiltrate thoughts." Njorden confirmed.

I was lost. Reilly spoke up for me. "We need to explain for Aunt Bella."

"Forgive us. Let me start from the beginning" My brother spoke. "I have been wanting to know my background ever since realized I was the only red child on this planet. I tried searching for answers but there were none. Then I met my wife and we had twins, Dioniden and Clara. Clara was different, she could not raise vegetation and move things the way we could, but she could create forcefields and she had powers of persuasion. We all were able to read minds, fly, view the ambiance of people in range, and we were incapable of digesting meat correctly. Three years later came Misseren and Eindral. Eindral was different this time. Specialty water. Primary attribute the gift of breathing in water, secondary; she can feel what others feel and manipulate that. Tertiary and can only be used on those outside of our race: life signatures. It wasn't until Reilly came along, also with water specialty that I was able to complete my knowledge. But my son. He is the only fire, we were hoping one of the next two would have fire so I could do more tests.

"If you would allow it I would also like to see your children- how long ago did you have them?" He asked.

I was stunned, tests, and stats, and classifications... this all sounded like S.H.I.E.L.D. I could understand he was curious. But it looked as if he was _breeding_ to get more information. "Th-three weeks now." I stuttered out.

Everyone's eyes widened. My brother touched my shoulder. "You should be with them now. After a month as infants they mature very rapidly." He turned to his youngest, Reilly. "Three years."

I shook my head. "Even I didn't mature that fast. I was maybe two years ahead at most. I grew to age ten in eight years then stayed like that for eighty."

"Where did you grow up? Where are you from?"

"Midgard." I answered. "But I will be raising my children on Asgard."

"Our bodies mature at fluctuating rates, but we are a camouflaging species. Your growth rate was slowed because you had to fit in with those of Midgard. You were at the best age to stay safe there, I'm sure many midgardians took pity on you and helped you as a child. Asir and Vanir grow much more quickly to survive. " He explained and I cringed at every technical term that was used.

A boy about Reilly's age entered. Magnus by the looks of it. His face was dirty and his green hair messy. "I hope dinner's ready I'm starvin-" his gold eyes met mine and he was speechless. I was the same, looking at him, his aura shone with every color of the spectrum. "Oh hi?"

"Maggie, this is our Aunt Bella, she's fire, like you." Reilly announced.

Magnus tested me, his eyes narrowing. " _Fire, really_?" He asked in a foreign language.

" _Yes, I can understand all the languages. The secondary attribute or whatever can be confirmed_." I replied.

He smirked. " _My family is weird."_

" _I take offence to that, I am your family."_ I laughed.

"Let's eat!" He turned to his siblings and announced, their auras told me they were growing suspicious. He cut us off right in time.

The whole time I was really uncomfortable, it was really like being back at the academy with all the scientists trying to decode me. They were all so formal, save Reilly, Magnus, and their mother Visseren. I wished my mother was more honest with me about Medjordians before she died so then Njorden wouldn't have to treat his family like a science project and I wouldn't have to search the depths of an old Medjordian library to find answers.

It was nearing time for me to go. I inched toward their front door as I said my goodbyes. I caught Magnus' gaze and told him in the secret language Loki and I shared that he and Reilly could come visit whenever they liked. He seemed happy about that.

"You should stay with your family, the convergence is happening soon, that is sure to change their growth patterns." Njorden informed me.

"I will, and maybe when they're older I'll bring them to visit." I smiled at him. He smiled back, reached around me to open the door. I stepped out into the field beyond their house. "Nice meeting all of you!" I called to them and waved. "Heimdall?" I looked up at the sky and soon enough I was on my way back to Asgard.

"How was your trip?" He greeted me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to sense his life signature. "Wow, I should have known something was up when I couldn't sense your life. Is that also your, uh, tertiary attribute?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I sense life, those of Medjordian blood are censored to me."

"Sofi and Lee are gonna have a fun time playing hide and seek with you then, they're gonna think they're the best hiders in all the nine realms." I smiled.

"Go to them, Loki grows anxious." He informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "That big baby." I turned to stroll back to the palace.

"Sigyn visits him."

I snapped my head back to look at my uncle. "The-his ex?"

He nodded. "She is envious-"

He didn't get to finish before I was off running, then flying back to the dungeons.


	22. Lover Lost

**ANNA**

She was beautiful. Pale blonde hair that went down to her hips. Big baby blue eyes. A rosy color that dusted her cheeks. She wore a flower crown. She giggled at something he said, it was like bells. She wasn't a goddess, she was a Disney Princess.

Sigyn looked up at Loki in his cell and he looked back with so much admiration that I began to wonder why he ever chose me. I watched them from behind a pillar, down the hall. The guards watched me curiously. Loki enchanted his cell so that the cribs and our children couldn't be seen. I took a few deep breaths, swallowed my fear and walked toward them. "Hello." I greeted nervously.

She looked at me and smiled. "You are Isabellianna?"

I looked to Loki and back to her. "That's me."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, I am Sigyn. I am sure Loki has never mentioned me, as I am a part of his _naïve_ past. And he does not like to think much about that." Her smile was sweet and sincere.

"We've discussed you before." I kept my defences up, unsure on what she was really thinking. It didn't help that Loki wasn't talking, he was only watching.

"That is grand, then." She was calm. "Forgive me for not attending your welcoming ceremony or wedding, my two boys were off fighting battles and I was left to fret over them. I sent you a gift, however. Did you receive it well?"

I bit my lip. "I haven't gotten around to opening all my gifts yet, sorry. I became pregnant so fast, I've been focused on my babies." It was true, though I didn't know why I was telling her everything. Heimdall said she was envious but her aura read nothing but love and adoration.

Her perfect eyebrows raised, and she brought her hand to her mouth. "There was no birth announcement, I would have brought a gift for them as well."

I shook my head, smiling. "It's alright, I only had them three weeks ago. And a lot about them was uncertain, I needed to figure some things out before they were exposed to the public.

She smiled and nodded. "I understand that completely."

I brushed one of my green locks behind my ear. "How are your boys?" I didn't know if it was right for me to ask.

She looked to the floor and smiled. "I call them boys but they have grown into young men. So far they have fought for peace and remained unscathed. Thank the Allfather."

"That's good." I looked to Loki again, well the image of himself he put up as a façade. He looked down upon us, expression blank. I looked back to Sigyn. "Would they ever like to meet their brother and sister?" I offered.

Her soft blue eyes looked into mine and her aura told me she was pleased. "Váli is a little bitter with anything having to do with his father, but Narvi just might."

"Um, would you like to see them?" I raised my eyebrows, questioning.

She clasped her hands together at her chin. "Oh could I?" She asked.

I nodded then looked to Loki who slowly dropped his illusion. He was near his bed, rocking Sofi in his arms. He scooped our son from the crib and brought them over to the window where we stood. "Sjofna and Litre." I pointed out for her.

She looked up at them in wonder. They looked back at her with gold and green eyes. "They are beautiful!" She exclaimed and my heart swelled with pride. "If you ever need anyone to talk with about motherhood or to just chat with, please reach out to me. And I am sure Narvi would love to meet them."

"I'd like that, maybe when they're older, I've been told they're going to go through a growth spurt soon." I looked to my children to check if they grew any while I was away, they looked the same to me. I noted that I couldn't sense their life signatures either, but I could see their auras. Sofi was hungry.

"Well, I should head back to my sons, I can see you want to be with your children." She gave a closed eyed smile to me and started to walk away. "See you soon, Isabellianna."

"See you." I waved to her, and soon she was gone. I motioned a guard over to let me into Loki's cell. He had put our children back into their crib and was striding over to me. I raised an eyebrow. He made his way to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into my neck. "Hi Loki." I greeted him with a giggle. He didn't say anything. "Loki?" I wrapped my arms round him tightly waiting for him to speak. Did Sigyn bring this on? Was he sick? My mind was reeling with all the thoughts of what could possibly be wrong with him.

"I had a nightmare." He finally spoke with shakey breaths. I walked him over to the bed and sat. I made him lay down, his head in my lap. I stroked his dark tresses.

"Tell me about it." I told him softly.

"We were reading to our children, I stumbled over the words then you didn't want me anymore. You took them and left." His eyes were wide, staring at the blank wall.

"Loki as long as you want me I'm not leaving-"

He shook his head. "That's not all. Odin captured you. He was holding you in a cell, right across from me. He starved you I watched as you wasted away. Our children already dead, Sofi hung in your cell and Lee in mine." He was shaking as he chose each word carefully. "I pleaded with Odin, my life for yours, kill me and you could be free again. He didn't agree. He told me to kill you. I didn't accept. But, then, he said I I could be king if I did and.. and I..-"

I bent down to kiss his forehead and his temple and cheeks. "Shhh" I told him. "It's not real. You'd never be put in that situation. Odin wouldn't dare mess with me, or our children.

"But-"

"My Loki. My King. I know who I married, it was just a dream, try not to think much on it." I brought my hand to his and wove our fingers together.

He took a deep breath, squeezing my hand gently. "I woke up and our children were fussing I tried to calm them and then Sigyn showed up here. I didn't know if you would want her to see them so I hid them and tried to keep them quiet."

I brushed my hair behind my ear. "Why didn't you two work out? She seems so nice, and she's very pretty." I said the last part quietly.

Loki kissed the back of my hand. "I was young when I married her, I was your age actually. One hundred and eighty or two hundred or so. I had barely reached my peak maturity. But I already made a name for myself as a trickster. This was also around the time of my brother Balder's death-"

I gasped. "You had another brother?"

"That's a different story, Dear. For a different time." He spoke sadly. "But Sigyn was the only woman who would talk to me. Thor was much more popular, as he is now. She saw through the tricks and accepted me for who I was. She is kind and loving. Too much so, she let me walk over her, I was poisoning her while she thought she was saving me. Our sons saw through it all, they convinced her to leave me. I'm glad they did." His tone was full of regret.

I picked up Sofi and started to feed her, thinking over what he said. "Our kids are going to have such a big family."

Loki smiled up at me. "Tell me about it."

I sighed. "Where do I start?"


End file.
